


Hybrid? Heat Cycles? What?

by amarawrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cat/Human Hybrids, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NC-17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarawrites/pseuds/amarawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is a cat hybrid, but that's unknowing to his group mates, until the end of the first solo concert series where his heat decides to pay him an early visit, a two weeks in advance early visit. Much to Jihoon dismay. He wants to keep it a secret, but that kind of falls through when Jisoo comes home before anyone else and catches him. Whichs is just great, because how is he going to explain this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jihoon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is everyone x woozi. So please be prepared to see your fave otp fuck Jihoon. This is all.

Jihoon wants to cry, like really wants to cry because none of this is fair damn it. Especially not when he’s made sure to be so painstakingly careful with all of this.  
His manager is giving him a panicked look. It’s obvious that he’s hoping that whatever is wrong with him isn’t what he thinks it is, and so is Jihoon, because honestly if his cycle is coming around it won’t be good.

For one thing, if what he thinks is happening is actually happening then he’s early, at least by an entire two weeks, which is odd and already nerve wracking. He takes in a breath and puts on another forced smile as Soonyoung comes over and asks him for the eight thousandth time if he’s alright.

Jihoon can only nod as his left hand fists into the silk of his slacks. It’s only been about thirty minutes but Jihoon can already feel an annoying ache start to crawl over his skin. It’s so discomforting that it has him letting out pained little whimpers here and there. Soonyoung keeps looking at him with worry in his eyes and Jisoo has a hand placed firm at the small of his back and Jihoon really wished he didn’t because it’s really distracting him, and he can’t afford to be distracted right now.

The manager, Kang, walks over and takes Jihoon lightly by the bicep, he tells the other members that they’ve done well. Their very first concert series has been a success and that they should all feel proud, but the praise is only met halfheartedly since majority of the members have their attention set on Jihoon.

Seungcheol moves forward as if to say something, but never really gets a chance to say anything because Manager Kang is ushering for them all to go down and into the backstage dressing room. He signs for the other managers and assistants to come over and help while he leads Jihoon in the opposite direction.

They exit stage left and once Manager Kang is sure that it’s just the two of them he stops and turns Jihoon around. His eyes are wide and full with worry as his hands cups Jihoon’s face, turning his head left and right, up and down, inwardly praying for a miracle.

“You don’t think…I mean, it’s so early Jihoon. This has never happened before, have you not been taking your medicine.” The worry in Manager Kang voice has him pulling away.  
He runs a hand through his hair and fights back the urge to scream. “I have, every single day manager nim. I don’t know why it’s happening right now, but I don’t have time for this, we have things to get done, seve-“ Jihoon doesn’t get to finish because Manager Kang is cutting him off.

“You can’t worry about seventeen right now Jihoon, the other members will be fine. The concern right now is getting you to your studio room within the company. How much longer before…you know, you change?” Manager Kang asks as he resumes leading Jihoon down the hall, his hands now on both of his shoulder as he pushes for them to get outside and to a van he’s already called up.

Jihoon rubs his face with both his hands and groans. “I don’t know, maybe in about 10 more minutes give or take.” Jihoon jolts as he’s flung around again, eyes looking up into his managers shocked ones.

“Ten minutes! It’ll take 20 to get back to the dorm!” The man’s eyes flit around before he sighs and looks back down at Jihoon, turns him around and starts walking again. “Okay, if we hurry we can get there in fifteen, I have a beanie with me, so if you know your…yeah pops up I can cover them with that. I’m sure your other appendage will be covered well by your trench coat.”

Jihoon nods along as he listens to the rush tone of his managers words. His teeth sink down into the plushness of his bottom lip as they finally make it outside and towards an awaiting van. Jihoon isn’t scared, well not really. He’s just not ready for what’s about to come.

 

~

 

When they finally get to the dorm its quiet, meaning the other members haven’t gotten in yet. Which is perfect for Jihoon since his ears and tail have sprouted. Manager Kang has made his way into the kitchen, he comes out with dread on his face.

“Okay, so the rest of the members are being taken out to eat in celebration for the concerts, so that buys us at least a two hour interval.” Jihoon notices the hesitation so he quirks an eyebrow to get the rest of the story. “But?” He offers up, and his manager grimaces.

“Since your heat is coming early, your studio room isn’t prepared yet so it’ll take some time, and that’s about two hours as well, maybe even three depending on how fast they start working on everything.” Manager Kang words fall on deaf ears.

Jihoon doesn’t hear the rest of what his manager has said because he’s too busy trying to figure out how he’s going to deal with the other members if preparation ends up taking over the desired time limit. He’s been dealing with this ever since debut so it would be awkward to just come out with it now, plus how is he supposed to explain to them that he’s a hybrid.

As far as they’re concerned, things like cat hybrids don’t exist. Only living in made up fairytales of an author’s mind.  
Jihoon doesn’t get long to think over everything for Manager Kang is ushering him into the bathroom. “Look Jihoon, I know things look bad, but try not to panic. Now I need you to get into some loose clothes, you know how your tail gets when it can’t move freely. I’ve already told the other managers to call me for when the boys leave the restaurant so that way I can get someone over here to pick you up before they reach home.” Kang keeps talking and Jihoon only nods along with him.

His manager bids him a farewell then leaves the dorm. Jihoon takes in the quietness of everything. Heaving a heavy sigh he starts to undress, throwing his clothes down on the tilled floor beneath him, not really bothering with trying to fold them.

He sets into his and Soonyoung’s room. He pulls a suitcase from under his bed and opens it up. He decides that since he still has time he can just take a pill a little later, when it’s close to the other members returning home, he’ll quickly take one.

He pulls out a pair of cotton brief –his favorite kind to wear during this time period – and slips them on. He then gets out an oversized sweater and sets it aside. He zips up the suitcase and pushes it back under his bed.  
Grabbing his sweater he walks out of his and Soonyoung shared room, pulling the sweater on and over his head as he does. He plans on at least getting something to eat while he waits. What he isn’t prepared for is to come face to face with Jisoo who’s looking at him with wide eyes and…

“Ji-Jisoo?” Jihoon tugs his sweater down so hard he’s almost afraid that he may have ripped it do to the force of the action.

Jisoo eyes roam over him, the irises landing on his ears before trailing to look at his tail that sways side to side behind him.

“Jihoon?” Jisoo questions as he takes a step forward. He’s having a hard time dealing with what he’s seeing. In front of him is his bandmate, his friend, his friend who has small white kitten ears upon his head and a tail moving swiftly behind him, it’s…so captivating and confusing at the same time.

Mainly because he has no idea what’s going on. Jisoo is smart enough to know that Jihoon isn’t walking around with fake cat ears and a tail, nope because the ones the other is sporting are so very, very real and suddenly Jisoo has the strongest urge to touch.  
However, Jihoon doesn’t seem to think so since he’s now bolting away from the spot he was in and is trying to open the bathroom door to escape, but Jisoo isn’t having any of that.

With a few long strides he reaches Jihoon and takes hold of the shorter man’s wrist, tugging him away from the door gently. He isn’t about to risk scaring the other even more, he just wants to get a grip on what’s going on and if this is the reason why Jihoon was acting so weird earlier.  
Jisoo pulls Jihoon into the living room, the smaller doesn’t fight him, instead he lets the elder lead him.

He’s nervous, that much is obvious because he has no idea what’s going through Jisoo’s head and or how he will react to any of this.  
They sit on the couch together and Jisoo attention is immediately set on the males beside him. He looks over Jihoon carefully, eyes training more on the ears that have now flattened against Jihoon’s head.

Slowly, carefully, Jisoo reaches his hands out to touch the ears. Fingers gripping gently unto soft fur as he lifts them up and starts to massage them. Jihoon startles at the action, but he doesn’t’ pull away, instead he swallows hard and tries to relax, tries to allow Jisoo time to take this all in, in his own way.  
This goes on for a good five minutes before Jihoon has to forcefully pull himself away. Jisoo wants to protest because he wasn’t done, but the words get caught in his throat when he sees the condition the other is in.

Jihoon is panting slightly, cheeks flushed a nice cherry pink and Jisoo can’t help but notice a nice little tent forming where the sweater doesn’t cover.  
Jihoon clears his throat, pulls his sweater down a little more and looks everywhere but at Jisoo. “As you can see, my ears are real and is one of the reasons why I had to leave the concert venue separately than everyone else.”

Jisoo nods and deftly places a hand onto the others thigh. “But, it isn’t the main reason, is it Jihoon?”  
Said person shakes his head and takes a deep breath. Jihoon’s eyes are trained on the hand that’s on his thigh and he so desperately wants it to be somewhere else, but his heat hasn’t fully hit him yet so he thanks the gods that he’s still sane enough to be in his right mind.

He looks up at Jisoo and continues without breaking eye contact. “My um…heat is starting, a bit earlier than it usually does but it’s here nonetheless and I need to…” Jihoon has to fight back a gasp because Jisoo’s hand on his thigh just moved up by the slightest of bits and Jesus when did focusing become so hard.  
With unsteady hands, Jihoon pushes the elders hand away, immediately missing the warmth, but finishes up his story without feeling as if he’s going to explode anytime soon. “I need to get to my studio room that the company has for me so I can ride this out without messing things up here.”  
Jisoo nods, he’s not an idiot, he knows exactly what a heat cycle means for animals. Jihoon skin felt was a hue of pink all over, a clear sign that the cycle was about to go into full swing and even though he was concerned for his friend, he couldn’t help but feel slightly turned on.

Even though he had never met a hybrid – well not until now – he did know that some of them did exist it was just rare to see them here because they were usually so careful with how they went about in society.

From reading a few online forums a few years back he discovered that the only way to truly sate a hybrid during their heat cycle was to have a good few rounds of sex, rest and then repeat. Sex then rest, sex then rest, this would continue until the cycle ended.

Honestly, Jisoo wasn’t trying to be a pervert, but if he was truly honest with himself he couldn’t deny that Jihoon looked so good in that sweater, milky legs clenched together tightly as he waited for Jisoo to say something, borderline anything he figured at this point.

It was then that Jisoo had a though. “I’m aware with how heats work, and I know there is a way that many prefer than locking themselves away, my question is…why you didn’t come to any of us for help Jihoonie, more so the hyungs than the maknaes obviously. I’m sure Soonyoung or Cheol would have been glad to help you out.”  
Jisoo watches as Jihoon shifts, clearly he wasn’t prepared for that. “Well...”  
“I mean,” Jisoo starts. “I’m sure Jeonghan would have helped as well…even me.”

Jihoon eyes widen and his hands fist tight into the hem of his sweater. Jisoo can physically see a tremor sail over Jihoon’s body and it has him exhaling heavily through his nostrils.

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something but is stopped in doing so when Jisoo leans over him. Which is startling because when did the other male get so close to him, and how did he not see this coming.  
“You know Jihoon, instead of locking yourself up you could easily have one of us hyungs help you, and you know we would have.” Jisoo has both of his hands on Jihoon’s knees. He’s sliding them under to cup at the back of the smaller caps and before Jihoon can protest his legs are being lifted unto the couch and spread by Jisoo leaner form.

Jihoon’s face turns a bright crimson red because Jisoo is hovering over him, body fit right between his legs and hands now on either side of his head. He swallows and looks up into the elders eyes. There’s determination swimming in Jisoo’s irises, along with confidence and lust, but the lust seems to be pushed further back, another emotions that Jihoon is clear with stands forward.

“Ji-Jisoo…stop I don’t think we should, you could get in trouble…just let me- Ah!” Jihoon’s head falls back as he shivers from the coldness of Jisoo’s tongue trailing over one of his collarbones. The actions sets his skin on fire and fuck it feels really good. “F-Fuck, Jisoo…stop You- I.”  
“Relax Jihoon” Jisoo hushes. “Let me make you feel better, I promise this will be way better than having to lock yourself in a room and away from us.”  
Jihoon lets out a shaky breath and lets the others words sink it. This would be so much better than being confide in his studio room for the next week, suffering alone.  
Jisoo presses a kiss to the smaller adam apple before pressing his tongue against the bob. Jihoon moans out an ‘oh God’ followed by a breath moan of his name and he’s never gotten so hard, so fast in his life.

He takes time to marvel at how well his body fits with the youngers, how Jihoon’s legs wrap around his waist perfectly. Experimentally he rocks his hips against Jihoon’s and they both let out strangled groans. Even the friction between them is perfect.  
Jisoo is well aware that if Jeonghan was here he’d be in hot water because this isn’t how they planned approaching the smaller, it was supposed to be a joint effort. Yes, he and Jeonghan were together, but for the past few months a pink, now purple haired little vocalist had been plaguing them and they had planned on doing something about it together.

‘So much for that.’ Jisoo thinks as he thrust his hips forward again, this time earning a high pitched mewl from the body beneath him.  
Jihoon is panting, hands now on Jisoo’s shoulders as his head continues to lay back against the soft couch cushions. He’s unbelievable hard right now, and he wants nothing more than to have Jisoo touch him all over, just not in the living room.

“Jisoo…hy-hyung please, I need…” Jihoon eyes scrunch tight together and his face heats up even more if that’s possible as he tries to get his words out.  
Jisoo nips at his jaw and Jihoon feels as if he can’t breathe. “What do you need Jihoonie? Come on, you can tell hyung.” Jisoo is reveling in this. Jihoon never begs, and to see the younger like this just serves to turn him on more.

Jihoon can’t voice what he wants, but that’s okay. Jisoo is already well aware of what it is the younger needs, and he’s more than ready to provide that service to the other.  
Moving away from the younger, Jisoo slides his body down until he face is leveled with Jihoon’s stomach. He pushes the sweater up to rest at Jihoon’s neck. His hands are already smoothing over the others sides, lips cool as they press heated kisses against a toned abdomen.

Jihoon swallows audibly which is soon followed by a low moan, he squirms at the elders ministrations. The sensations that are coursing over his skin are amazing and Jihoon wished this had happened sooner, but he doesn’t dwell on the past, instead he embraces everything Jisoo does to him.  
Jisoo’s fingers move from the others sides to curl into the waist band of Jihoon’s briefs. With one harsh tug he’s pulling them down and slowly he leans back to pull them completely off. Once the underwear hit the floor, Jisoo takes the time to marvel at the sight in front of him.

Jihoon is so pretty when he’s spread open and exposed. The younger is hiding his face behind his hands but Jisoo can still see the deep blush going down the smaller neck. Placing his hands on Jihoon’s needs he pushes the youngers’ leg as wide as they can go.

“You’re so pretty like this Jihoon, all open and ready for me.” Jisoo moves down to place a kiss to Jihoon’s inner thigh and said man groans.

“Hyung, please…just…please…” Jihoon whines as his hands move away from his face. He’s so hard, so needy that it’s starting to hurt all over.

Jisoo allows himself to get comfortable again between Jihoon’s legs, hands smoothed out over the expanse of smooth thighs as he presses his lips soft against the head of Jihoon’s cock. He’s about to give the appendage a quick lick when the door to their dorm opens and Manager Kang walks in.

“Hey, Jihoon it seems as if your studio is ready now, so get your suitcase and let –HONG JISOO!”

Well shit.

 

~

 

Manager Kang hasn’t stopped scowling at Jisoo ever since he walked in and almost caught the boy with Jihoon’s dick down his throat. Speaking of Jihoon, Manager Kang had freaked and made the younger of the two boys go lock himself in the bathroom, to take a cold shower then go to his room and stay there until he deemed it fit for him to come out again.

Jisoo sighs out when he catches the elder man glaring at him again.

“Seriously hyung, it’s not that big of a deal.” Jisoo offers up, and it’s probably not the smartest thing he has said.

“NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU WERE MOLESTING HIM!” Manager Kang is yelling with his arms flailing around. Jisoo frowns at the last accusation.

“I wasn’t molesting him hyung, I was helping him. It’s better to relieve him than have him stuffed, alone in some studio room for a week suffering all on his own.” Jisoo says in an attempt to defend himself and his early actions. Actions he wished he could have finished because he’s still hard, and he doesn’t like the idea of having blue balls for the rest of the night.

This causes his manager to hush for a minute, the man clearly thinking things over in his head before shaking it from side to side. “Still you can’t just-…”

“Hyung?”

Jisoo and Manager Kang both turn their heads at the new voice that enters the room. It’s Jeonghan followed by the rest of the members.  
“Is everything alright?” Jeonghan asks as he takes a seat next to Jisoo.

Manager Kang opens his mouth to answer, but before he can Jisoo beats him to it.  
“Everything fine, and by the way, Jihoon is a cat hybrid, who’s currently going through heat, that’s why he was acting so weird.” Jisoo explains as the rest of the members eyes widen in shock.

“Okay,” Seungcheol breathes out “That makes sense, but,” He points to their manager. “Why was manager nim yelling?”  
Manager Kang turns his attention from the leader and trains his eyes back to glare holes into Jisoo who only rolls his eyes. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.  
“It’s because this little pervert here,” He points at Jisoo. “Was molesting him.”

The members all look at him, Jeonghan is giving him a dirty look and he raises his hands in the air. “I was helping, helping. Honestly, Jihoon wasn’t complaining so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Jisoo puts his hands down, the other members are talking amongst themselves and Jeonghan is still giving him that look.  
“I thought we would approach him together Jisoo, yet you’ve already gotten a taste?” Jeonghan says in a hushed tone, only loud enough for him to hear. At that he shrugs and gives his boyfriend a bleak smile.

“I’m sorry, babe, but we didn’t even get anywhere, and Manager Kang stopped us before I could really do anything.” To prove his point he lifts the jacket that’s sitting in his lap aside enough for the elder to see the very clear hard on he was still sporting.

Jeonghan eyes the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants before turning away. There’s a small smirk playing on his lips as he talks. “Good, services you right for starting without me.”

Jisoo lets out a frustrated groan at this and Jeonghan pats his thigh lovingly before turning to listen to Soonyoung.

“So Jihoon’s a hybrid, cool, the real question is can he stay here?” The members all turn to Manager Kang whose mouth is wide open.

He looks at them all before exclaiming. “For what?! So you all can pull a Jisoo? I don’t think so, Jihoon is coming back with me and that’s final, I’m not leaving him here with a bunch of horny teenagers who can’t seem to control their own hormones!”

Soonyoung pouts. “To be fair hyung, Jisoo was the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants.”


	2. Jihan - Lets Finish What We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihan gets their hands on Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this on asianfanfics last night, but was too tired to post it on here, so enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in this chapter I purposely left out mentioning Jihoon's ears and tail. It'll make sense in the 3rd chapter.

The members are sitting around in the living room, Manager Kang long gone. Somehow, Seungcheol isn’t sure how they didn’t it, but they had managed to get the elder to allow Jihoon so stay.

That of course didn’t all go to well in the beginning, but somehow, again, Seungcheol doesn’t know how they did it, but they had.

Flashback:

Jisoo throws a glare Soonyoung’s way as he pulls his Jacket back over his crotch. “For the last time, I was helping, why is that so hard to understand” He protested, his voice holding a little bit of bite to it as he spoke.

Soonyoung gives him an incredulous look as he settle into a sit at the kitchen table, opposite of Jeonghan.

“If you mean helping yourself then yeah, we get it, but if you mean helping Jihoon, then no…we don’t” Soonyoung offers as he lays his hands on the table, fingers drumming softly against the wooden surface.

Jisoo teeth grit together as he speaks. “Are you guys’ dumb, do you have any idea what a heat cycle is? Or what it does to a hybrid when they’re left alone to satiate themselves when without a partner?”

Soonyoung eyes narrow as he furrows his brows together, it’s clear from the silence that he, nor the rest of the members –Jeonghan not included, that they don’t.  
Exhaling deeply, Jisoo turns to look at all of them. “I’m not going to sit here and explain it to you, that’s what the internet is for, but I promise you that when you eduacter yourselves that you’ll realize I really was helping him, you.” He points to their manager. “Should know that.”.

Manager Kang gives Jisoo a look before heaving a heavy sigh, his hands come up to rub at his face and the man wishes he could go out and get a drink. Kang looks at all of them before making eye contact with Jisoo. “Fine, he can stay, but you guys better not hurt him.”

Jeonghan lets out a scoff in mock hurt. “We would never hurt Jihoon hyung, you know that. We love him.” The other members murmur in agreement to Jeonghan words, and for a while, everything is silent.

Manager Kang is the first to break the calm. “Alright, I’ll have your schedules for the rest of the week cancel, just,” he hesitates as he scans an eye over all of them. “Just take care of him okay? This is a very vulnerable time, and I don’t want any of you taking advantage of this situation, if you’re not genuinely just trying to help then stay away from him, understood?”

They all nod along in unison, each person thinking of something different in their own minds. One thing is for certain, they’d never hurt Jihoon. It’s shortly after that does Manager Kang leave.

It’s then that Seungcheol tells them all to gather in the living room for a quick group meeting.  
Flash end:

Which has led to all of them sitting around in a circle together. Jisoo has a hand running through Jeonghan hair as the elder uses one of his thighs as a pillow. Both of them are listening intently to their leader, even if Jisoo already has a plan in action for the rest of the night, he’s still going to sit here and let his leader enforce his ‘law.’  
Seungcheol isn’t really sure how he’s supposed to start this off or what prey tale he is supposed to even say for that matter.

His eyes look over to Jisoo who appears to be in deep conversation with Jeonghan. Though Seungcheol can’t hear them, he has a pretty good idea on what it is they’re talking about, and he has to admit to himself that it kind of pisses him off. Well no, it really pisses him off.

He can’t help but think back to what manager Kang had said, he had walked in and caught Jisoo ‘helping’ Jihoon. The thought of someone other than himself getting a chance to taste someone that he wanted ticked him in all the wrong ways.

He had to physically stop himself from scowling at Jisoo, he was the leader after all. Besides, before Manager Kang had left he had made it clear that he didn’t want anyone going near Jihoon for the rest of the night, so he wasn’t too worried, besides, Jihoon had been locked in his and Soonyoung room for the last 45 minutes. Seungcheol was sure the other wouldn’t come out until tomorrow morning, that is, if he wasn’t to terrified.

He claps his hands, easily gaining the rest of the members’ attention. “Look, we’ll have a proper group talk about Jihoon in the morning, but for now, everyone is to shower than go to bed.” He looks around at all of them. “It’s been a long day and I’m sure we all want to think about what we’ve learned here today, so instead of trying to figure it all out tonight, let’s just take it easy and regroup in the morning, understood?”

The members announce their agreement in unison before getting up and either going to their room or to shower. Seungcheol notices how Jisoo and Jeonghan takes seat on the couch, Jeonghan has two movies, one in each hand, he shows them to Jisoo and the two seem to be contemplating on which one to watch.

He narrows his eyes a bit because he’s pretty sure he just gave them a direct order. Getting up from his seat on the floor where he was sitting indian style, he makes his way over to them.

“Are you guys seriously about to stay up and watch movies after I just said to go to bed?” His arms are crossed over his chest as he asks, and he’s more than a little put off with the look Jisoo gives him as he lifts his head up, eyes meeting Seungcheol as he speaks.

“Well, it’s going to take a while for everyone to be done with the shower Hyung, I mean there is only one bathroom.” He states, and Seungcheol resists the urge to scoff and roll his eyes.

“Soo…” Jeonghan intervenes, “We decided to just stay up and watch some movies, I mean, you can join us.” Jeonghan offers, his eyes trained on Seungcheol as he looks up, his red hair still in the loose ponytail from earlier.

There’s something nagging at the back of his mind, something telling Seungcheol to call bullshit on both Jisoo and Jeonghan but he doesn’t have any type of proof to prove that they are in fact bullshitting, so he has no choice but to heave a frustrated sigh and let it go.

He bids the two good night as he makes it to his own room. Seungcheol is to tired to really drag his body to the showers so he opts on taking one in the morning. He makes it to his room and walks in, and without sparring another glance back he closes the door and makes his way over to his bed.

In a matter of seconds he’s splayed on his bed and before he knows it, he’s fast asleep, the adrenaline of the day finally wearing off.

 

~

 

Jisoo raises his head off of Jeonghan’s lap and pulls out his phone. It’s a little after midnight and all of the members have finally retreated into their own rooms, all except Seungcheol and Soonyoung, who have taken to sleeping in Hansol and Seokmin’s room in order not to bother Jihoon. Something of which Jisoo is very thankful for.

Laying his head back down, he takes a look up at his boyfriend. Jeonghan had fallen asleep a little over twenty minutes ago. The days’ activities taking his tole on him, too bad Jisoo was about to wake him up. They did have important matters to attend to anyway, so he was sure the elder wouldn’t mind.

Sitting up he brings a hand up to ruffle in his hair. He stretches on the couch a little, allows his limbs to shake from side to side as he wills the sleep in them to go away. He has every intention to finish what he started, this time with Jeonghan by his side.

He turns to his sleeping lover, reaching a hand out he gently shakes the other until Jeonghan is stirring awake with a slight groan. He murmurs something unintelligible and Jisoo rolls his eyes. Jeonghan was always the laziest out of the bunch of them after all.

“Jeonghan,” He whispers, the hand on the others shoulder shaking a tad bit harder. “Wake up baby, we have an important matter to take care of.”  
Jeonghan groans again, but after a while he finally opens his eyes. Brown irises look up at Jisoo as he tries to gain his bearings. “Jisoo…what?” Jeonghan is confused, he had finally fallen asleep and now Jisoo was shaking him awake, he had no problem with sleeping on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan asks as he sits up and stretches, head leaning back as he rolls his neck from side to side, a hand comes up to pull at the band around his hair, pulling it off Jisoo watches as red strands fall loose around Jeonghan shoulders.

Jisoo has to admit, he’s a little annoyed, but that doesn’t matter, they have to go. Looking down at a still sluggish Jeonghan, he crosses his arms over his chest and gives the elder an indifferent look.

“Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty, but did you really forget about our plans?” Jisoo questions with a haughty tone to his voice.  
Jeonghan looks up at him with that confused look again, and it takes a bit of time, but after a moment realization hits the other and Jeonghan is up on his feet. “Shit,” he mutters “What time is it?”

Jisoo gives the other a leer “A little after twelve, don’t worry, the others’ are asleep, he’s all ours.” There’s a smile in Jisoo’s voice and Jeonghan can’t stop the grin that spreads over his face like a wild fire.

“Well, shall we go then?” Jeonghan doesn’t wait for Jisoo to answer, instead he takes the other by the hand and they walk together down the hall and to Jihoon’s shared room. It’s at the end of the hall, close to where the street leads down below, the perfect spot really.

Jisoo lets go of Jeonghan’s hand and raises same hand to knock tentatively at the door. They wait for a bit, and after a few slow seconds there’s shuffling to be heard on the other side. Some hissing on the other side as the person on the other end groans out of clear frustration.

The door opens and Jisoo can hear Jeonghan gulp deeply behind him. Jihoon, fuck, Jihoon looks completely wrecked and he hasn’t even been touched yet. There’s a clear bulge now, no matter how big the youngers’ sweater is, Jisoo can see it as clear as day, Jihoon might have been small in size, but it didn’t mean his dick was.

The slighter hair is roused, strands sticking up here and there, all pointing in different directions and it’s so unbelievably hot that it takes both him and Jeonghan a moment to move.

Jihoon’s eyes are half lidded, breathing ragged as he looks at the two in front of him. His eyes make contact with Jisoo, that same unreadable look from earlier is back in the other’s eyes, and Jihoon is sure it’s gotten stronger, but his attention doesn’t stay there for long as his eyes are trailing over to Jeonghan whose deep brown are practically boring into him.

It has his breath catching in his throat and his knees wobble a little, struggling to keep him up. He lets out a breath as he breathes out an honorific, directed right toward Jeonghan. “Hyung.” The words come out sounding so needy that Jisoo has to fight down a groan.

Jeonghan’s eyes grow darker as he takes a step forward, Jisoo calmly moving aside to give his boyfriend room.  
Jihoon’s hand falls from the door knob as he takes a few steps back, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan as he does. He’s too in trapped in the elders pull to look away and after what feels like years pass, Jeonghan finally enters all the way into the room, not stopping until he’s standing right in front of Jihoon. 

Jeonghan’s hands reach out to take hold at the others waist, pulling Jihoon close until their bodies are flushed together. Faces so close to the point that their noses are touching.

Jihoon lets out a shaky gasp and that’s all it takes to move Jeonghan into actions. Leaning down the elder takes Jihoon’s lips with his own and for Jihoon It’s as if someone has lit his entire body on fire.

His arms are instantly coming up to wrap around Jeonghan’s neck, a wanton moan filling into the others mouth as Jeonghan moves his lips against his. It’s an electric feeling and Jihoon never wants it to stop, never wants Jeonghan to leave his side. It’s all kinds of desperate as they breathe into each other’s mouths, lips sliding against each other in fluid motion, soft smacks fill the air and it’s wonderful.

Jisoo is so entranced by the scene before him that it takes him a little longer to move out of the hallway and actually into the room. He’s about to move when something catches his eye. Something or better yet someone, is peaking out of one of the room. 

Jisoo isn’t an idiot, he’s pretty sure he knows exactly who it is. With a sly grin, he gives the other a wink then proceeds to enter Jihoon’s room. He makes sure to lock the door once he’s inside.

It’s then that the two other occupants of the room separate from each other. Jihoon’s eyes are lingering on Jeonghan’s lips, it’s clear that he wants their kissing session to continue. However, Jeonghan is a tease, he’s that dick of a friend that you hate, yet love at the same time.

The elder only allows his lips to graze Jihoon’s as he smiles at the others whines. Jihoon hates to be teased. “Hyung, don’t tease me.” Jihoon’s hands are on Jeonghan’s shoulders now, fingers pressing lightly in the elders shirt as his eyes move from Jeonghan’s chest and over his shoulder, over to where Jisoo is making his way towards them.

There’s another pull happening and Jihoon isn’t sure which one of them has the most control over him or if it’s just both of their auras that has him absolutely hooked.  
Jeonghan steps to move behind Jihoon, hands now resting on the others waist as he rests his chin on the others shoulder.

Jihoon’s hands are by his sides now, eyes detected to Jisoo as he steps in front of him, eyes bearing down on him as one of his hands move up to cup at Jihoon’s cheeks.  
There’s so much tension in the room that it feels hard to breathe, hell even hard to move at this point.

“Jihoon,” Jisoo breathes, “Where you waiting for me?” Jisoo purposely leaves out Jeonghan because he knows Jihoon knows, knows that he can’t have Jisoo without Jeonghan and vice versa.

Hesitantly Jihoon closes his eyes, a hand comes up to lay over the one that Jisoo has on his cheek. He tilts his head ever so slightly, soft lips press against Jisoo’s thumb as he speaks.  
“I was waiting,” he starts, “for both of you.” Jeonghan’s arms are now wrapped tight around Jihoon’s waist, the smaller other hand place gently on top. Jisoo eyes narrow, he notices the spark in Jihoon’s eyes.

“Oh? And why were you waiting for both of us, Jihoon.” Jihoon nips at Jisoo’s thumb and the other lets out a hiss in warning.

“I’m not stupid you know.” He says, lips kissing at the bruise. “I see the way you look at me,” his nails scratch down into Jisoo hand. “The way both of you look at me, you two aren’t subtle.” Jihoon states as he drops his hand away from Jisoo’s and instead brings it to rest on Jeonghan’s forearm.

Jisoo smiles. Jeonghan had said that it would only be a matter of time before the other took notice. Like Jihoon said, they hadn’t been subtle.  
Jeonghan tilts his head, eyes half lidded as he presses his lips into the crock of Jihoon’s neck, causing the others to shiver, bottom lip trembling ever so faintly as he opens his eyes again to this time look pass Jisoo.

“If you knew, why didn’t you confront us?” Jeonghan asks, his hands slowly moving from Jihoon’s waist to push up in his sweater.  
Jihoon shivers at the warmth of Jeonghan’s hands on his skin, his head tilts back to rest against the elders’ chest.  
Jisoo watches a bright blush spreads across Jihoon’s features, watches as the younger open his eyes to look at him.

“Because,” he offers. “I knew you two would come to me but,” Jisoo watches as Jihoon’s shifts, legs clenching together as one of Jeonghan hands slide from under his sweater and down to rest over the bulge in his briefs. A shaky sigh passes through Jihoon’s lips as he finishes. “I didn’t expect it to be like this.”

Jeonghan hums behind him, lips press softly at Jihoon’s cheek as his fingers squeeze at the others’ bulge through the cotton fabric of his briefs.  
Jisoo quirks a brow as Jeonghan looks over towards him, there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and he can’t help but feel intrigued.

Jeonghan presses another kiss to Jihoon’s cheek before speaking. “Jihoonie,” he breathes, free hand sliding over an exposed thigh.”

Jihoon voice quivers as he speaks. “Yes hyung?”

Jeonghan’s hands leave Jihoon all together as he takes a step back, eyes staring right into Jisoo. Its then that the mischief from earlier comes around.  
“Suck Jisoo off for me,” The words come out so casual, sounding almost pure, it’s sinful how dirty they are. “That is, if he wants you to.” Jeonghan only smiles as Jisoo scoffs in his general direction. Of course he wants Jihoon to suck him off, what kind of statement is that, but Jisoo doesn’t voice it.  
Instead he gives a soft smile to Jihoon whose cheeks are bright with embarrassment but eyes thick with lust.

“I’d love to,” Jihoon steps towards Jisoo, his eyes not once leaving the elders. He reaches a hand out and Jisoo accepts it whole heartedly. He allows Jihoon to lead him to the bed, to push him back against the soft feel of the sheets, and to usher him to move to sit up against the headboard.

But before Jihoon does what Jeonghan instructed of him to do, he climbs over Jisoo, legs straddling the other’s hips as he places his hands on the others chest, leaning in until his lips are pressed right up against Jisoo’s.

“But first,” he breathes out, “I want to kiss you.” And that’s enough of a go ahead for Jisoo, he wastes no time, because deep down, he’s wanted this for so long, and he’s not letting such an opportunity slip away from him.

One of his hands raise up to grasp at the back of Jihoon’s nape, fingers slide up into thick purple locks as he presses his lips firm against the youngers.  
Jihoon lets out a soft mewl, his hands moving from resting against Jisoo’s chest to slowly wrap around his neck. Jisoo’s other arm comes to wrap around Jihoon’s waist, pulling the other closer in the process. Jihoon’s lips are soft, and for Jisoo it’s so fucking good, so wonderfully liberating to have this moment. To know that the soft moans leaving Jihoon’s lips are because of him, that he’s the cause.

Jisoo bites down into the plush flesh of Jihoon’s bottom lip, it earns him a gasp and he takes that time to press his tongue inside, slides it against the others wet appendage, moves it around to savor the taste that is Lee Jihoon, it’s amazing.

Jihoon’s hands are in his hair, tugging tight at the strands and Jisoo groans, hips stutter up causing Jihoon to pull away with his head tilted ever so slightly back as a moan breathes into the space of the room

Jihoon’s eyes are glossy when Jisoo looks at them, clouded with lust as he pulls his hands away from Jisoo’s hair, moving from his hips and shimmies down to where the elders bulge is prominent in his sweat pants.

It’s when Jihoon is resting his head on one of his hands, face on centimeters apart from his dick does Jisoo take in how kittenish he looks, how Jihoon’s already feline features seem to play tricks on him, how it all makes sense.

Jihoon eyes sparkle up at him, lips faintly curled into a smile as his free hand palms over his covered cock. It has Jisoo swallowing hard, eyes blown wide open with a natural calm flowing through them as he looks down at the one below.

One of Jihoon’s fingers hook into the waist band of his sweats and tugs lightly, playfully, teasingly and Jisoo hates it. Jihoon is very aware of what he wants, but he’s purposely stalling, purposely making him suffer.

“Jihoon,” He grits out, voice strained. It’s said in warning, not to be toyed with.

Said person smiles up at him before pushing his body up with both hands. Jihoon thin fingers finally, fucking finally, hook into his sweats completely, give a tug signaling for Jisoo to raise his hips and he does, slides them down until they bunch at his ankles, then pulls them all the way off.

Jihoon isn’t surprised to see that Jisoo isn’t wearing underwear, nor is Jeonghan, because really…they had planned this, so underwear was pointless.  
Spreading Jisoo’s legs, Jihoon gets comfortable, small hands press into warm thighs, hot breath ghosts over a painfully full erection as Jihoon leans down to press a kiss at the shimmering cock head, already drooling with pre cum.

Jisoo takes in a breath, his eyes and full on attention now entirely on Jihoon or more importantly, Jihoon’s mouth.  
The younger looks up at him through lidded eyes and with mischief dancing right behind them, licks up the underside of his dick, tongue pressing flat against a protruding vein as it glides up to lick at the head, diving into the slit as Jihoon’s lips come to wrap around him.

Jisoo’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head, a dragged out moan slips from his lips and it takes everything in him not to thrust up. One of his hands move to fist into Jihoon’s purple locks, as he lifts his head up, he wants to see this, wants to witness this unlikely chance of his. When he looks back down after regaining some of his bearings, the sight in front of him has his breath grasping.

Jisoo has been called handsome, otherworldly even, Jeonghan, an angel from heaven, crafted by God himself, Jihoon however, fuck, Jihoon, is gorgeous, fucking beautiful and Jisoo suddenly feels as if he can’t breathe because Jihoon’s lips are wrapped tight around his cock, eyes trained on him intently as he sucks him down and god damn it, it’s the prettiest sight Jisoo has ever seen.

The prettiest Jihoon has ever looked, but he’s smart and doesn’t voice it though, because he knows Jihoon. The other doesn’t mind being called pretty, but he doesn’t partially like it either.

While Jihoon has his dick down his throat, all of his attention lays there, he’s aware that Jeonghan is in the room, but he isn’t aware of what the elder is doing or what he’s planning.

Jihoon remembers that Jeonghan is in the room only when warm palms run up his thighs, fingers push into the soft flesh, and a sly tongue is running up one of them.  
The action causes Jihoon to moan, sending vibrations right Jisoo’s cock and it’s amazing. Jeonghan isn’t up for teasing, he’s impatient now and he’s not sure he can stand around and watch Jihoon blow Jisoo any longer. Well he could watch for hours, but really, where’s the fun in doing that?

Jeonghan’s fingers hook into Jihoon’s brief and effortlessly pulls them down, bunches them down at the youngers knees, hands come up to rest on two perfect rounded ass cheeks, spread them apart and is greeted by a cute pink little tight hole. Jeonghan honestly would like to admire the other, but his patient is shit, and he really wants to get off. If was any other night where it was just the three of them then they would drag this out as long as they see fit, but things aren’t like that at the moment, and they have to take what they can get.

Leaning forward, Jeonghan sticks his tongue out to give the hole a tentative lick, that alone has Jihoon’s thighs trembling as he moans around Jisoo’s cock again, said man now resting with his head back against the headboard.

Jeonghan moans at the taste, he’s thought about this, thought about what it would be like to eat Jihoon out, how it would taste, and he admits to himself that it’s amazing.  
Jihoon pulls off of Jisoo’s dick, the feeling of Jeonghan’s tongue probing is too much of a sensation to ignore, he brings one of his hands up to wrap around Jisoo’s cock, keeps stroking it as Jeonghan eats him out from behind..

His face is pressed right into Jisoo’s hip, hot breath ghosts against the elders’ side as his moans slip into the night air. Jeonghan’s tongue, is amazing, a fucking sin Jihoon thinks, there’s no way someone so angelic could be this dirty, but it’s Jeonghan.

The elders tongue moves from flitting over the puckered hole to running down below, over Jihoon’s taint, across his balls, circling the tight sacks with his tongue, pressing the flat base right in between them, separating them from each other as he sucks one in.

Jihoon’s body feels as if he’s on fire as he jolts, hand squeezing tight around Jisoo’s dick as he moans out a ‘fuck’, legs shake as he tries to push back against the wet heat, but Jeonghan doesn’t let him.

His hands keep Jihoon in his place, keeps him still as he eats him out. Roams his tongue over the other ball and sucks that one in, rolls it with his tongue as he sucks, all the while moaning as he does so, sending delicious vibrations up Jihoon’s spine.  
Jihoon’s hand has stopped moving and Jisoo takes that as an opportunity to slip himself away, it’s easy, Jihoon is distracted. He sits up and pulls his shirt off over his head, tosses it to the side, it’ll only be in the way.

He inclines over and takes Jihoon’s sweater by the hem as he lifts it up, bunches it around Jihoon’s shoulder blades, places his hands on the youngers sides and props himself down, traces his lips over the youngers back, he can feel the goosebumps raise against Jihoon’s skin, feel the other whiter beneath him, and it’s so hot, so pretty in a sense the way Jihoon’s body is reacting to them, for them. 

Jisoo begins to place kisses over the others skin, hot open mouthed kisses, teeth scrap at sensitive flesh and Jihoon is whimpering below then, squirming in their hold. Jeonghan is nipping around Jihoon entrance, teeth pressing into the firm flesh of Jihoon’s buttocks, he pulls back slightly, and taking pleasure in the disappointed groan that comes from Jihoon.

He grabs the lube out of his pants pocket on the floor, his clothes long forgotten in the mist of Jihoon’s and Jisoo’s intense make out session.  
He pops the caps and squeezes a good about onto two fingers. Leaning back in, he presses one lubed digit and Jihoon’s entrance, plays around a bit before gently pushing in until he’s knuckle deep.

Jihoon’s body shakes at the feeling, it feels foreign, heavy in a way, but good, it doesn’t hurt but it does give him a numbing feeling. Jeonghan slowly, carefully presses the second one inside and it gets him a groan, this time it’s out of discomfort, it’s clear that Jihoon is a virgin, and Jeonghan doesn’t want to hurt him so he scissors his fingers a bit, presses them in further and crooks them up. The response it gets him is satisfying. Jihoon is moaning out his name, pressing back into his touch. “Hy-hyung, fuck, Jeonghan hyung,” Jihoon’s mouth is dry, eyes squeeze tight as he takes the ministrations his hyung’s give to him. Jisoo’s lips are on the back of his neck now, teeth sinking into the flesh only to nip and have his breath leaving him.

“Jisoo…hyung.” Jihoon squirms, the sensations are all too much, there’s a pulling in his groin, a filling sensations. Jihoon knows that feeling.  
Jeonghan licks his tongue around his fingers as he presses them hard this time into Jihoon’s prostate, a garbled mess of moans leave Jihoon’s lips as he pushes back, hips rocking to get a better feel.

Jihoon’s thighs are trembling and he wants to cry again, this time because he’s getting close and neither Jeonghan nor Jisoo have fucked him yet, and it’s frustrating, he needs them, both of them, now.

“Hyungs, st-stop, I’m going to cum,” he breathes out, as he tries to pull away from them both, neither of them having it as they keep him pinned to them. He moans out when Jisoo licks a strip down his back, damn near sobs out when Jeonghan scraps his finger buds against his prostate, stars exploding behind his closed eye lids as he forces himself not to cum yet, he’s so hard and so full, anymore of any of this will have him letting loose soon, and this isn’t how he wants to cum.  
“Hyungs,” he begs, voice pleading as he tries to pull away again, “please, I need…you inside of me, going to…cum, please.” This time it seems to get both of their attention as Jisoo’s lips are no longer on his back, Jeonghan’s sinful tongue are gone and his deadly fingers have pulled out of him, other hand no longer keeping him spread open.  
Jihoon finds himself being lifted up, his back being pressed into a firm chest behind him, most likely Jeonghan. Jisoo is looking at him a coy little smile playing on his lips as he traces over Jihoon’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“How do you want us to take you, Jihoonie?” Jisoo is looking right into his eyes, the playfulness has edge out, at least for now as he tries to give the younger what he wants.  
Jihoon nips at the finger as he eyes scan over Jisoo’s features, the elder is so breath taking with slightly swollen lips and mused hair, it’s almost enough to distract Jihoon from the situation at hand, almost.

“Fuck me, both of you, now,” He hesitates for a moment, “Together.” There’s a tightness around his waist as the words sink into the quiet of the room. Jisoo is giving him a cautious look, eyes flitting from him to the one behind him. It’s Jeonghan’s turn to speak.

“Jihoon, that’s…” There’s contemplation, “That, we could hurt you, I don’t-…” Jeonghan doesn’t get to finish as Jihoon shakes his head furiously. The younger understands their concerns, understands how this could put them off, but its fine. He knows what his body can take, his shoved two dildos up his ass plenty of times, of course they don’t amount to the same thing, but it doesn’t’ matter, he knows what he wants.

“Trust me,” he breathes out, “I can handle it, just…please,” His eyes are pleading as he looks and Jisoo, and for a while the elder only stares at him, face unreadable as he tries to come to terms. Jihoon watches as the other looks back at Jeonghan before looking back at him.

“Fine,” Jeonghan breathes, right into his neck sending tremors over his skin. “But, if it becomes too much, tell us.” Jihoon nods and Jeonghan places a soft kiss to his neck.  
Jeonghan pushes Jihoon further onto the bed, closer to Jisoo whose hands come up to hold at his sides. Jeonghan pops the cap on the lube against and pours a generous amount over is harden dick, the liquid is cool and it brings a hiss out of him, with shaking hands he gives the lube to Jisoo while his free hand starts to work the lubrication over his length.

Jisoo is about to squeeze some in his own hand, but is stopped by Jihoon who takes the bottle and pours some of the content into his own hand, he tosses the bottle to the side and wraps his hand around Jisoo’s cock.  
The grip is tight, strokes strong as Jihoon works the lubrication, Jisoo gives the younger a warning glare, a groan rises up his throat as he forces himself to stay still, not to give in to Jihoon’s teasing.

Jeonghan places a kiss to the back of Jihoon’s neck as he signals that he’s ready. Jihoon lets go of Jisoo’s dick in order to raise himself up, he presses back to give the go ahead. With a careful breath Jeonghan lines himself up with Jihoon’s entrance and pushes in.  
The heat that surrounds him is mind numbing, Jihoon is tight, so unbelievable tight that it has a moan passing through his lips as he continues to push in. Jihoon’s thighs are shaking and there’s a blissed expression on his face as he takes Jeonghan in. After what feels like forever, the elder is finally sheathes inside him at its so fucking good, the stretch is everything to Jihoon.

He had always thought the elder to be big, but God, his thoughts didn’t compare to the actual thing, the actual feel. Jihoon considers that the same could go for Jisoo. The other was hot and heavy in his hands, thick and full, it nearly had his mouth watering.

With a tug he signals for Jisoo to get his ass in gear, he presses back against Jeonghan so the both can lift up and Jisoo steadies himself. Takes a hold of his dick and with careful ease pushes in. He ignores the godly feel of Jeonghan’s dick sliding up against his as he pushes in, ignores to the best of his abilities how fucking tight Jihoon is, ignores how the younger is practically sucking him in.

Jeonghan lets out a strained moan from behind Jihoon at the feel of Jisoo pushing in, presses his lips right up to Jihoon’s nape as Jisoo sheathes himself.  
When it’s all over, when they’re both inside of him Jihoon allows himself to break, a gasp falls from his lips and “oh, fuck.”  
The words float through the room as Jihoon tries to get ahold of himself, tries to breathe because “Fuck, hyungs.” Everything feels as if it’s spinning and his can’t take it, can’t take the weight of the two inside him. Jeonghan dick is presses right up against his spot and he can feel precum drip from the head of his cock. Jisoo feels so good, Jeonghan feels so good and Jesus Christ, both men just feel so absolutely amazing inside of him.

Jihoon shivers, there are teeth sinking into his shoulder, and lips pressing into his cheek. Jihoon can feel Jeonghan shake behind him, feel his abdomen convulse as he tries to keep his hips still, refusing to move until told to. Jisoo is the same way, his breath lingers over Jihoon’s skin as he muscles also convulse, and they’re both under such strong control, both holding back until he says it’s okay.

Jihoon can’t really keep it together himself anymore, the stretch from both of them leaving him feeling dizzy, high on hormones. Slowly Jihoon circles his hips, moves them around with a hesitant rock and jesus, it has his skin crawling, body shaking as his head tilts back, a loud moan pours from his lips as his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
The sensation are amazing, the slight sting of the stretch, the heavy heat of both of them inside of him is all just wonderful. He rocks again and all three of them moan. Jeonghan breathes a ‘fuck Jihoon,’ into his shoulder and Jisoo nips at his jaw, tongue coming out to lick over the wound as he groans.  
“M-Move,” Jihoon croaks out, his voice thick with lust as he circles his hips again, eyes closing shut as he wills one of them to fucking move, “Please, move.”  
It takes a moment, but Jeonghan is the first one to move, his stuttering up in a shaky thrust as he angels his hips. The movement causes Jisoo to moan out, this time voice coming out loud and unrestrained.

The feeling of being in Jihoon and having Jeonghan’s cock pressed right up against his is like electricity dancing flirtatiously over his skin, it’s fucking ecstasy.  
Jisoo waits for Jeonghan to pull back before thrusting in, and when he does he shakes, a serious of sensations attack him all at once and his head is falling back, mouth a jar as he fucks up into the heat, into the stretch of the two people beside him.

Countless moans fall from Jihoon’s lips as both Jeonghan and Jisoo’s thrusts become faster, aim more precise, both of them hitting his prostate after a few well aimed jerks. It’s amazing, breath taking, fucking delicious. Jihoon starts pushing back, rocking down hard onto the cocks that fuck into him, complete him.

Jihoon is on cloud nine, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and his body is covered in a light sheen of sweat as it bounces between two equally hot bodies.  
The room is filled with skin slapping against skin, the sounds of Jihoon’s moans along with the two men he’s stuck between fill the room. Jihoon hips start to stutter as his orgasm starts to approach, his moans becoming louder and higher pitched as he rocks back harder.

Jeonghan reaches a hand around and takes hold of the youngers cock, presses his lips to the back of Jihoon’s neck as he strokes along to both his and Jisoo’s thrusts. Jihoon whimpers, body going into overdrive at the ministrations.

Jisoo nips at the exposed next in front of him as he wraps his hand around Jeonghan, joining in stroking the younger to completion. Jihoon cries out, his head resting against Jeonghan chest.

“Close, close, close,” The words fall like a mantra from Jihoon’s lips and the boys’ stroke harder, fuck harder.

With one good squeeze from both and a well-pitched thrust from Jisoo, Jihoon finds himself coming undone, spunk splays over both his and Jisoo chests.

The hear surrounding tightness to wear it becomes unbearable, static flows through their veins and Jeonghan is the first of the two to cum. Teeth biting down hard into Jihoon’s shoulder as he shudders from his release, a concealed moan follows behind before he stills.

Jisoo is next to cum, hands tighten to Jihoon’s side as he presses one last open mouthed kiss to Jihoon’s neck, hips stuttering to a halt as a long drawn out moan leaves his lips.

They all collapse into a heap on the bed, bodies well spent as they come down from their own respective highs.

Jihoon feels as one pulls out of him, then the other, feels as someone gets out of the bed only to return a few seconds later with a warm cloth to wipe him up, cleans his most stomach and his chest before moving down to clean his most intimates.

Once heart rates have calmed down and the high has slightly faded a relaxing air calms over the room. Earlier sexual tension gone as they mood slips into a comfortable one.

A few minutes pass around and then there are loving kisses being peppered all over him, his face, his neck, and his back. Its laughable how sickeningly cute it all is.  
Jihoon swats at the two beside him, willing them to put their romantic sides to rest because they’re worn him out and he’s fucking tired, he wants to sleep.

When the kisses don’t stop Jihoon whines out, faces scrunching up in slight annoyance as he tries to bury his face in Jisoo’s chest. This earns him laughs from the two men beside him.

“You two are such saps I swear,” There’s a playful tint to Jihoon’s voice and his words earn him two kisses to the cheek, proving his point of both men being saps.

“Yeah, but were your saps, right Jihoonie?”

Jihoon grunts at the words, not really sure who says them as his mind is already starting to be overcome by sleep.

The two beside him coddle up, Jisoo presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps his arms around his front. Jeonghan presses a sweet one to the back of his neck as he wraps his own arms around Jihoon’s middle.

Jihoon snuggles into the comfortable heat of both bodies, and revels at the feel of having Jisoo pressed to his front while he sleeps with his back to Jeonghan’s firm chest.

He whispers a soft ‘Thank you,’ into the air, neither men reply, instead there’s the faint feel of both men smiling into his skin.

Within seconds Jihoon is asleep, body left feeling completely sated as he slips into dream land. They would have to do this again, without the heat.


	3. Mingyu - Only the Beginning - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is forever late, but I'm back with another update. Hopefully this will tide you over until next week. Sorry for the delay, and enjoy. Also, please ignore grammar and spelling errors, It's passed midnight here and I'm too tired to actually proofread.

Jihoon wakes up to his skin on fire, not literally, but it might as well be. He groans as he turns over, back pressing into the bed as he brings his hands up to rub at his face. His ears are flat against his head, tail wrapped tight around Jeonghan’s biceps.

Jihoon looks to his right and sees that Jisoo is still asleep, he doesn’t have to look towards Jeonghan to know that the man is asleep as well, he can hear his soft breathing.  
Jihoon however, feels as if his lungs are filled with glass, every intake of breath hurts, his thighs are quivering and it feels as if...

Jihoon slides a hand over his stomach and down towards his crotch, it isn’t long before he comes in contact with a raging erection.

“Fucking great,” he strokes himself and moans out, a hand quickly comes up to clasp over his mouth, in fear of alerting the two beside him. “Shit.” Jihoon mutters as he removes his hand and sits up, well he tries.

Jisoo is laying on his stomach, arms folded under him, but Jeonghan still has an arm wrapped around his waist, and his fucking tail doesn’t seem to want to let go of the elders’ bicep. Jihoon groans, he doesn’t want to move it because the weight is a comfortable one, but he’s hard and his skin is tingling, anxiously waiting for a release, and Jeonghan’s presence is distracting in such a delicious way and no.

With a frustrated hiss he forces his tail to let go of Jeonghan and he slowly removes said mans’ arm from around his waist. The elder stirs, arms moving as his body turns to lay flat on his back. Jihoon doesn’t breathe as he waits for the other to settle back into the sheets.

When he’s sure Jeonghan isn’t awake he turns slightly in the others direction. He has to get out of this bed before a repeat of last night happens.

It’s not as if Jihoon regrets what happened, god no, he loved it, its’ just that in the morning his body tended to be extra sensitive, the heat doing nothing but bubbling to the top to itch at his skin. It’s annoying and the only thing that will cure the ache is either getting off or getting his pills, and Jihoon chooses the pills. Mainly because he’s pretty sure he’s gotten Jeonghan and Jisoo in enough trouble and he doesn’t want to add to the flame.

Jihoon has a leg over Jeonghan’s waist, the other is still fast asleep so he takes it as a clear opportunity to hurry and get out. He’s about to move his other leg and get down when hands grab at his waist and he yelps out in surprise.

Looking down he’s met with brown orbs staring right into his eyes. Jeonghan’s pupils are slightly dilated and that’s not good. Nope, not at all.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan breathes, eyes half lidded as they narrow slightly. “What are you doing?” There’s another question dancing on Jeonghan’s lips ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ but the elder never voice it, instead his hips rock up and this is so not fair.

Jihoon doesn’t even try to fight the moan that slips past his lips, instead he welcomes it, eyes closing as his fingers dig deep into the sheets covering Jeonghan’s waist. This is so not fucking fair.  
“I-My…pills, heat…hy-hyung,” Jihoon’s words are a jumbled mess of words and incomplete sentence structure as he tries to explain, ears flattening against his head out of pure frustration, his tail laying idle against Jeonghan’s exposed stomach.  
Jeonghan lips are curved into a smile as one hand moves from Jihoon’s waist to slide down and wrap around a fluffy white tail, right at the base of Jihoon’s ass, he tugs it gently, and the response he gets from the one above him is everything.

Jihoon’s body shivers at the feeling, his shoulders tense and his thighs quiver. He’s so fucking sensitive in the morning, so on edge and he just knows Jeonghan is going to play with this, use this to his advantage, and he desperately wants to see how.

“Hy-Hyung, stop, sensitive,” Jihoon breathes, giving up on full sentences because fuck that, also because forming them are now considered too hard to do, and he doesn’t feel like putting in the time to fix it.

Jeonghan sits up then, eyes trained on Jihoon as he tugs at the others tail again, marveling at how a haughty moan slips from the youngers lips as said man presses his head into the crock of his neck.

“Is my little Ji kitty sensitive in the morning?” he asks, plush lips kiss at one of the flattened ears on Jihoon’s head, they twitch and perk up a bit before flattening again. Jihoon eyes flutter as he places his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders, weakly pushing for the elder to move away, to stop, it’s so pointless.

Jihoon doesn’t get a chance to say anything because before any words leave his lips he’s being pushed on his back, Jeonghan is already between his legs, eyes baring down into him as he smiles. There’s so much mischief swimming in the others’ eyes that it has Jihoon’s skin crawling in excitement, body on high alert, anticipation digging deep in his stomach.

Jeonghan’s hands rest on either side of Jihoon’s head as he leans down and presses their lips together. The kiss is slow, sweet and sultry, lips lock together in a languish manner and faint smacks fill into the air of the room.

One of Jeonghan’s hands move to trail up Jihoon’s side, fingers dig gently into over sensitive skin and it has Jihoon’s body arching up, his arms wrapping around the other’s neck as an airless moan slips into the man hovering above him mouth.

This, Jihoon concludes, is so much better than waking up in a studio room alone.

Jeonghan nips at his lip before pulling back, Jihoon glares up at the elder, fighting back a whine as his hands slide into Jeonghan’s fiery hair. “It’s a little early to be a tease, don’t you think?”

There’s a scoff from beside him and Jihoon looks over, he’s met with Jisoo looking at them through one opened eye. There’s a faint smile playing on his lip as his eye closes and mouth opens to speak.

“Jeonghan is a relentless tease, I though you would have figured that out by now, Jihoonie.” Jisoo gives a soft laugh at the pout Jihoon gives him before his eyes move and catch on to the youngers’ ears.

Removing a hand from underneath his pillow, he reaches over to caress an ear. The action earns him a soft moan and he can visibly see the smaller male shiver.

Jisoo quirks a brow and Jeonghan intervenes, answering his unasked question. “It seems that our Jihoonie is sensitive in the mornings,” Jeonghan looks down as his hips rock against Jihoon’s own, the other moans, back arching as his own hips rock upwards against the one above him. It has Jeonghan’s eyes narrowing, hands clenching into the sheets besides Jihoon’s head as he tilts his head slightly to the right, teeth gritted together in an effort to keep himself restrained.  
Jeonghan’s voice is thick when he speaks again. “Really sensitive.”

Jisoo eyes light up as he pushes himself up to rest on his elbows, eyes scanning over Jihoon’s smaller frame as he caress the others cheek with the back of his hand. Loving the way Jihoon practically purrs at his touch and it’s so…breathtaking.

Jisoo wants to kiss the air out of those lungs, wants to leave Jihoon a whimpering, withered mess against his own bed sheets, but most importantly, he wants to see Jeonghan fuck him.

Leaning over he presses a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek. The younger’s eyes flutter, his head turning to the side to look at him.

Jeonghan being the evil little shit he is leans over and presses an open mouthed kiss to Jihoon’s neck, right over the already purple hue that’s starting to form from last night.

It’s hot, really hot and the urge to see his boyfriend fuck their small vocalist becomes stronger as he watches Jihoon’s eyes practically roll all the way to the back of his head, a soft moan falling from his lips as he breathes.

Of course, of fucking course, Jeonghan is a step ahead of him, the little shit.

Jeonghan presses one more opened mouthed kiss to Jihoon’s neck before lifting himself up with his hands. Jihoon hisses at him, head turning to look up at the elder, hands instantly grabbing for the others biceps. Jihoon is frustrated and he’s not in the mood to deal with Jeonghan’s teasing anymore.

“Hyung,” Jihoon breathes, “What are you up to?” He doesn’t get a reply instead he gets a sly grin in response and Jisoo knows that look, knows that it can’t be trusted.  
Within seconds Jeonghan is dipping himself underneath the covers and it’s only when a soft kiss places at the bottom of his belly button does he get it.

Oh he thinks, fucking oh. “Shit, Jeonghan, wh-…” Jihoon starts, but it’s too late. Jeonghan has spread his legs wider, hands pressing softly into sensitive thighs, nails digging in deep as a wet tongue licks a strip up the underside of his cock, and Jihoon wants to kick him because it feels way better than it should.

Jihoon’s eyes close and for a second he tries to catch his breath, but that turns into a fleeting attempt as soft lips cover his own and Jesus. It’s way too early for this. His senses are in over drive, there’s Jeonghan between his legs and Jisoo, sweet evil Jisoo kissing the air right out of his lungs and it’s so not fair.

Jihoon is close, dangerously close and it feels as if he’s on the verge of exploding, as if every molecule in his body is getting ready to combust as Jeonghan’s tongue swipes over the tip of his cock, the tip of his tongue pressing right into the that along with a rough jerk to his balls is when he cums.

His legs shake, thighs tense as his body arches up, his eyes are still closed, ears still pressed flat against his head as a long drawn out moan slips past his lips and press into Jisoo’s.

The elder had only allowed him to take in one breath of air before kissing him again, swallowing down the bliss of his orgasm as he kissed him.

Jihoon feels dizzy and over sated, Jeonghan was still sucking him off, and his body trembling in over stimulation and no matter how hard he tried to push the other away, Jeonghan wouldn’t budge. Jisoo’s lips stayed connected to his for a few more seconds before he finally pulled away, allowing Jihoon to take in large gasps of air.

He was so out of it that he hadn’t even noticed when Jeonghan had resurfaced, kissing him on the cheek as he laughed at Jihoon’s dazed expression.

After gaining his wit back Jihoon pushed at both older men, making sure each were a good arm lengths away as he pushed himself up and away from them both, crawling quickly towards the edge of the bed. Jisoo pouts and Jeonghan whines, Jihoon ignores them both even though he is smiling softly.

“I’m going to shower don’t,” He turns around, face serious but eyes still glazed over. “Follow me.” Jihoon doesn’t waste time in snatching a sheet off the bed and wrapping it around himself, he doesn’t trust either one of them so before Jisoo or Jeonghan can say anything he makes a sprint for the door and shuts it behind himself, and he can hear both Jeonghan and Jisoo shout something, but he only ignores it. With a scoff he pulls the sheet from around his waist and –allowing it to hit the floor with a soft thud.  
Jeonghan watches as the door closes and he can’t stop the smile that graces his face, Jisoo has a hand running through his hair, finger buds brushing gently against his scalp and it soothing. Jisoo is saying something to him, but Jeonghan isn’t paying attention, he’s hard, but the urge to ignore his erection and go back to sleep is strong, really strong. So he gives in, allowing Jisoo hand in his hair to lull him to sleep, but before he drifts off he looks up at his boyfriend.

Jisoo eyes are half lidded and there’s a content smile on his face, Jeonghan doesn’t smile back, instead he gives off a soft hum as his body relaxes and succumbs to sleep.

 

~

 

Jihoon purrs under the hot stream of the pulsing water, marvels under the pressure of the water as it flows over his body, it relaxing but he doesn’t stay long. He’s already grabbing his shampoo and washing his hair, making sure to scrub gently at his ears.

It takes a while but after a good thirty minutes he’s already getting out, body completely clean as he grabs his towel to dry off. He makes sure to pay extra attention to his ears and tail. Wet fur is a bitch along with uncomfortable, and Jihoon hates being uncomfortable.

Wrapping his towel around his waist he makes his way out of the bathroom, when he walks into his bedroom he can’t stop the grin that crosses over his features. Jeonghan and Jisoo are cuddled together both in deep sleep.

Jihoon had the strongest urge to take a quick picture, but he let it slide, besides he needed to get dress. The dorm was pretty cool this morning and Jihoon wasn’t in the mood for freezing. 

Moving over to his closet he pulls back the doors and peers inside. He needs something that will keep him warm so he opts for an oversized hoodie bathed in dark green and some black sweat pants. Its’ a little mix matched, but Jihoon really doesn’t give a fuck.

Slipping the garments on –making sure to watch over his sensitive ears and tail– Jihoon turns to look back at his bed that’s currently preoccupied by two people.  
Jihoon thinks it’s cute, the way Jeonghan and Jisoo are coddled together, both in deep sleep. The sight makes his heart swell, but not for long. He knows he has so wake them up. Moving towards the side of the bed Jihoon grabs his phone, sees that it’s a little after 11 and he groans.

Jeonghan and Jisoo should have been up hours ago, they both had a photoshoot scheduled with Ceci and they needed to be up and out of the dorm by 11:45. Even though Jihoon was sure that Manager Kang had canceled the group schedules, he was pretty sure he kept the few individual ones.

Moving over to the bed, Jihoon carefully leaned himself over Jeonghan and shook him gently. Said person only groaned in annoyance and snuggled deeper under the sheets, hand coming up to swat at whoever was poking him in the cheek.

Jihoon sighed in frustration, Jeonghan was always the hardest member to wake up. So, he figured he’d give Jisoo a shot, hopefully the elder wouldn’t give him too much trouble.  
Moving away from Jeonghan, Jihoon rounded the bed and made his way over to Jisoo, hoping the other would be easier to wake than his counterpart.  
Crouching on the bed, Jihoon leaned over and pressed at the elders’ side. “Hyung,” Nothing. “Jisoo hyung, wake up, you guys have to go.” Jisoo only hummed in response and now Jihoon was pissed. He was about to beat them awake when a thought came to him. With a coy smile gracing his cat like feature, Jihoon moved away from Jisoo’s side and walked until he was right at the foot of the bed.

Clearing his throat loudly he crossed his arms over his chest and began to talk. “If you guys don’t get up right now, I’m never letting either of you fuck me again, and that’s a promise.” Sadly that seems to get a reaction out of them in less than mere seconds. Jisoo is sitting up eyes wide, irises completely void of sleep and weariness and he looks on at Jihoon, mouth in a twist of disbelief as he talks.

“That’s a little harsh don’t you think?” Jisoo face drains when Jihoon shakes his head, showing just how serious he is. Jeonghan’s eyes are narrowed and his lips are pulled in a tight line as he glares at the younger, he opens his mouth to say something but Jihoon beats him to it.

“Nothing you say or do will change my mind, so it’s best not to fight with me Jeonghan.” Jihoon purposely leaves off the hyung and that seems to only irritate Jeonghan more as he flips the sheets off of his body with an agitated groan. Face going from mild anger to complete defeat as he moves to push his legs onto the ground, standing up quickly because this isn’t fair.

He turns to look at Jihoon, he contemplates whether or not he wants to say something, but opts out because he knows Jihoon, knows the younger is a man of his word and he isn’t about to fight with him.

At least, not right now, not when he’s in Woozi mood. With one last defeated sigh he walks his way over to the bathroom, Jisoo is following suit, which is strange because Jeonghan doesn’t remember hearing the other get out of bed, and then again Jisoo had a way of moving around without others being able to notice right away.

Jihoon gives them both a sweet smile, eyes turned into crescents as he waves at their backs. “Love you guys.” That earns him a small glare from Jeonghan who mutters a harsh but loving “Brat” his way before walking fully into the bathroom.

Jisoo smiles in return, mouthing a ‘love you too,’ back to Jihoon before going inside the bathroom as well and closing the door.

Running a hand through his hair, Jihoon looks around, the memories from the night before float into his mind and it has his cheeks instantly heating up. He’s not embarrassed, no not by far. He’s just more confused than he was before, he has always had a slight crush on the two, always thought about what it would feel like to be with both of them, the only problem was, they weren’t the only one he had these feeling for and now Jihoon was sure he’d just end up even more confused than he was now by time the end of the week came.

He just hoped that by time his heat ended, he’d know who he would want to be with.

Hopefully.

 

~

 

It’s passed 3 in the evening and Jihoon is sprawled out on the couch. One of his arms hang over the edge while the other is resting on the arm rest above his head. His tail is wrapped loosely around run of his thighs and his ears stand perked a top his head as he listens in on the sounds falling from the TV.

He’s on the last 5 minutes to the most recent episode of Glamourous Temptation when the door to the dorm opens. Lifting his head up a little he sees that the one to enter in Mingyu. The younger gives him a tight lip smile before kicking off his shows and hanging his jacket on the coat hanger. 

The younger doesn’t really pay him much attention. He nods as he passes the couch and that’s about it. Jihoon can hear the sound of a door shutting somewhere down the hallway and that’s about it.

In a way it kind of disappoints Jihoon, he’s been stuck in the dorm for the last 4 hours, the other members out either enjoying free time or back at the company practicing. So the fact that Mingyu has just walked through the door and hasn’t given him any time of day makes his ears fall a little and his tail clenches tight around his thigh.  
Alas, there’s nothing Jihoon can really say or do, it’s not like Mingyu asked for any of this so he opts to keep his feeling to himself and returns to watching TV, which was now showing Hello Venus. Snuggling down into the couch, Jihoon allows himself to relax again.

Somewhere between waiting for the next episode of Hello Venus to come on Jihoon must have closed his eyes, which lead to him falling asleep because now the TV was off and there was a blanket covering him.

Jihoon shifts, when he does his leg brushes up against something solid and wait…that’s not a blanket covering him. Jihoon squirms, his legs push up again –pushing at something hard – trying to get whatever it is on top of him off. In response he hears a grunt and he stills. His entire body goes rigid as he makes sure not to move, breath stilling and catching in his throat as he waits.

There’s a muffled groan that comes from up above him and its then that Jihoon realizes that it isn’t a blanket covering him, but someone.

Jihoon squirms again under the weight but stills once again when he feels a cool palm run up under his hoodie and over the side of his abdomen.

“Hyung,” Jihoon can’t stop the shiver that runs over his skin and up his spine. Mingyu voice had always been deep, but this…this is something different. The tone of his voice is different, the heaviness of his body is tense –tense as if Mingyu is trying his hardest to restrain himself, trying to keep himself in check, under control.

“Y-Yes?” Jihoon barely gets the words out. The come out small and uncertain almost as if he’s trying to be cautious of what he might say.

Mingyu shifts on top of him again, this time his hands come up to rest on either side of Jihoon’s shoulders, his eyes are lidded as he pushes himself up to hover over him, pupils blown as he observes Jihoon, waits for him.

When the smaller doesn’t say anything, Mingyu uses the silence as an opportunity to act. Leaning forward, he presses gently kiss to one of the other’s soft ears, marveling in the faint twitch he received.

A soft gasp falls from Jihoon’s lips as he moves around under Mingyu as best he can, he has a clear idea of what the younger is up to and he admits that he’s eager to see where it goes. The younger pulls back to look down at him, but Jihoon doesn’t really catch it. He’s distracted.

Mingyu hands move from resting beside his head and instead take place on his sides, fingers pushing into cloth skin. The youngers’ eyes are clouded with lust and Jihoon can feel air in his lungs seep out from between his lips.

He’s anxious to see where Mingyu takes this, to see what the other might do to him, then again –it scares him. He slightly feels as if he’s cheating on Jeonghan and Jisoo, but then again they’re not an official couple. It was only a onetime thing…right?

Jihoon is brought out of his thoughts by soft lips that press against his own in the sweetest of ways. Mingyu hands are pushing under his hoodie, finger buds run across the expanse of his abs and it has him arching up into the touch, a small moan floats out of his mouth and it’s the perfect opportunity for Mingyu to push his tongue inside.  
Jihoon’s hands place at Mingyu’s chest before sliding up over the youngers shoulder and into the other’s hair. Mingyu groans in response, tongue dips deeper into his mouth swiping over every expanse of his cavern, flitting over his teeth before moving to slide against his own tongue and it’s so mesmerizing the way it works in taking his breath away.

Jihoon can hardly think of anything, all of his senses are focused on Mingyu and how he’s making him feel.

Mingyu’s hands move from under his hoodie to slide down over his hips only to then dip under his thighs, not stopping until they fit right under his kneecaps. Fingers grip into his skin and then there’s a tug causing a surprised yelp to slip through Jihoon’s lips, it’s the only time Minyu’s lips leave his.

His body is now lying completely under the youngers’, his legs spread wide as Mingyu fits himself better, pushing his own hips until both his and Jihoon’s crotches are touching. It’s only then that Jihoon can feel the prominent bulge in Minyu’s own sweats, he can’t see the actually bulge due to the lights being dim, but he can certainly feel and it has his skin tingling.

His tail unconsciously wraps around one of Mingyu’s biceps, ears immediately flattening against his head, Jihoon doesn’t have to be told that his pupils are blown because he already knows. He can feel the itch of his heat crawl over his skin, feels it dip through his pores as it breaches his veins. 

Mingyu rocks his hips forward, it’s not fast but slow as if he never did it in the first place, but Jihoon isn’t stupid. There’s a small smile dancing on Mingyu’s lips, a smirk itching at the corner of his mouth, he’s waiting for him again and Jihoon hates it.

“Ming…” His voice comes out small, almost sounding as if it’s cornered but it seems to be enough of a pushing point because Mingyu is leaning down now, and lips are pressing to his neck, right against a pulsing vein. Teeth dig down into soft skin and pull gently, Jihoon’s moans of satisfaction only drive Mingyu on, his hips push down, this time with more force, more fricition.

Jihoon’s hands move from Mingyu’s neck and up into his hair where his fingers pull at the strands ever so slightly.

For a while the only thing that happens between them are a few hard rock of hips, buildup of sexual tension that dances around them in a sluggish way, slow and plaint. Teeth are still nibbling at his neck, open mouthed kisses have been pressed to his collarbones and it’s all becoming too much. Jihoon needs things to pick up.

Tilting his head up Jihoon pressed his lips right next to Mingyu’s ear, instead of rocking his hips he pushes them up until both his and Mingyu’s erection are pressed right up against each other and then proceeds to circle his hips.

It’s enough to have Mingyu nip harshly at the junction between his shoulder and ear, a yelp passes through his lips but it doesn’t last long. The slight pain he felt is soon forgotten and replaced by an overwhelming about of want and desire and Mingyu has now decided that he too can’t take the slow route anymore.

One of his hands hike under his left kneecap while the other hands slides down to rest at the small of his back, pushing until his hips no longer touch the soft cushions of the couch.

It’s then that the thrusting ensues. Mingyu doesn’t play around anymore, the aura for slow and steady sips out of the room and now the only thing left is the need to get both of them off.

With a nit in his brows Mingyu humps into him, making sure that with each powerful thrust their clothed cocks meet.

Jihoon’s hands have long ago left the soft locks of Mingyu’s hair, instead they rest tight onto the youngers’ biceps, finger buds press deep into soft flesh as Jihoon does his best to keep up with Mingyu’s rhythmic thrusts. 

With his held now pushed back into the cushions of the couch, Jihoon works himself to push his hips up as Mingyu continues to thrust down, working him into a moaning waste of his normal self and it’s beautiful, everything Jihoon can ask for and more, but not enough. He wants the other inside of him.

However when he treis to beg for the obvious, Mingyu only smiles, leans down to press a kiss to his lips before moveing back to rest his face at the soft spot of Jihoon’s neck where his hot breath fans over the sensitive skin.

A certain angle of thrust has Jihoon’s legs tightening, his tail has since found purchase around Mingyu’s thigh where it squeezes every now and again.

Mingyu is close, Jihoon can tell from how erratic his thrust are becoming, but he knows the younger is holding himself back until he gets him to cum, something of which Jihoon isn’t too far from doing.

He’s so close, so ready to hit the edge, but he can’t keep up, his body is becoming too sensitive. “Fu-Fuck, Minyu,” Jihoon’s breathing is ragged as he tries to keep working his hips up. Luckily Mingyu takes over at just the right time. He pushes himself away, he holds Jihoon’s hips down and works him, he dry humps him until Jihoon is throwing his head back, eyes clenched tight as his body spasms over the release of his orgasm, a desperate “shit,” leaves his lips, one of his ears perk as the other stays flat against his head, his tail remains around Mingyu’s thigh, but the grip does falter a bit. There’s a wet stain starting to form at the front of his sweats, but Jihoon is too blissed out to give a fuck.

It isn’t long until Mingyu is cumming right behind him. A hushed slew of “fucks,” breathe into the space of the room. His hips flutter as he bites down hard into his bottom lip, Jihoon can see a few droplets of blood start to form and he can’t stop himself from pulling the younger down to lick over his lip in a kittenish manner.

Mingyu breath stutters as his eyes watch Jihoon’s pink tongue peak out to lick over his now even more swollen lip. The sight is so arousing that Mingyu has to pull himself away, he groans in disdain, it’s too soon to get turned on again, he’s still dealing with the waves of his recent release.

Things are silent between them for a while, both still trying to catch their breath. Jihoon feels slightly embarrassed, it’s the first time he’s ever been dry humped into next week and it has his cheeks painting a nice pink.

He’s a few seconds away from saying something when he’s suddenly being flipped over onto his stomach, his now stained sweats are being pulled off of him. They slide down his thighs, over his knees and down his calves before slipping past his feet. Jihoon hears the soft thud they make as they hit the ground.

Jihoon ears perk up as he hears Mingyu shift above him, he’s about to push himself up and asks what’s going on, the instinct to pull his hoodie down to cover himself slips away as a firm palm presses into his back and forces his frame to lay flat into the couch.

Mingyu’s larger frame presses gently into his back, one of his hands is wrapped around his tail and he tugs softly. Jihoon’s thighs immediately start to shake as a moan falls from his lips. His body has yet to fully recover from his post orgasm but Mingyu doesn’t seem to care or mind.

Jihoon shudders as cool lips press against one of his ears, the wet heat of Mingyu’s tongue flits on the inside of the shell and his back arches.

“Fuck, Ming,” There’s a deep chuckle from above him, then a kiss to his opposite ear. The words that the younger speak next has an anxious whimper slipping past his lips.

“You should prepare yourself hyung, because I’m not done with you yet.”


	4. Mingyu - Only the Beginning - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I know this update comes like a month late, but I have my reasons for that, but that's a story in itself so I'll just skip to what I actually have to say.
> 
> I'm really proud of this story, it's become my baby. A baby that I'm ready to see grow up and move on. If you've been paying attention you'll see that I've made a slight change. This story will be 7 chapters. The 7th one being the epilogue.  
> In this chapter I really wanted it to come across as more passionate, more intimate so the writing style is a little different, but not to much.
> 
> Even though the point of Jihoon's heat is to fuck, I didn't want to make it seem as if the members where taking advantage of him because they all really do care about him, so hopefully you all will be able to see the shift in tone and writing. This will be my last update for probably another month but that's only because school and work have been really demanding, plus I'm gearing up to move soon so I'll only be able to write when I actually can.
> 
> So I'm really just addressing the comments asking if I'll finish this story, the answer is yes. I won't stop until this story is done, but I ask that you please bare with me and be patient, I'm only human and this is my first chaptered fic in awhile.
> 
> Anyway, I think I've covered anything, if not I'll come back and edit this, but for now I ask you to please enjoy this update.

Jihoon’s breathing comes out in hot pants, his hands are pressed hard up against the leather cushions of the couch. One of Mingyu’s hands are still wrapped tight around his tail. Both of Jihoon’s ears are perked, waiting for any sound to ascend into the room.

Yet for the next few minutes all he gets is silence, pure unrestrained silence and it has his senses on overdrive. What on earth is Mingyu doing? What is he waiting for and why is he taking so long to do it?

These are questions that Jihoon would personally like to ask Mingyu, but he never gets the chance to do so because his voice gets caught in his throat as a rough hand makes harsh contact with the sensitive skin of his ass.

It’s a jolting feeling and it has his entire body tensing in reaction. Jihoon’s hands clench tight into the cushions of the couch as another hit is dealt, this time a moan follows suit behind it and Jihoon can practically hear the smirk in Mingyu’s voice as he talks.

“So you do like to be spanked, I figured as such.” Mingyu’s voice is filled with some type of sly knowing nature that itches right under Jihoon’s skin. That annoying itch that you can never get rid of no matter how badly you want to.

It’s irritating and Jihoon wants to hiss at the other one, tell him to fuck off, but he’s never given a chance to voice his words because the hits keep on coming and as much as Mingyu’s cockiness pisses him off he just can’t help but fall into the pattern the other has started.

The slaps leave a tingling sensation running over his skin, one that has his arousal coming back into full swing. Jihoon can feels his hardness bump against one of his thighs as Mingyu continues to deal soft but harsh blows to his ass.

His tail is wrapped tight around one of his thighs, both ears perched high on his head, there’s a small chuckle that falls behind him right before another hit comes down.  
This time a desperate sob flutters from Jihoon’s lips and he squirms to get away because it’s too much, too much for him to handle but hands hold firm to his sides and pulls him back down, keeps his body still as Mingyu takes his stint above him.

Rough palms move from his sides to trail down and over the plumpness of his ass, it’s an addicting feeling, a feeling that Jihoon silently craves more of. He pushes back against the hands that palm at home, hoping to get more friction from the rough exterior of the others hands.

Faintly, Jihoon can hear Mingyu chuckle lightly under his breath as he palms at him, bud of his fingers press into the red abused skin of his ass from time to time, causing a hiss to fall from his lips.  
“Shit,” it comes out breathless “Ming, please.” Jihoon, in his own way is begging now, this little teasing game or whatever Mingyu would call it has gone on long enough and he really wish the other would put it to an end.

Sadly however Jihoon doesn’t know just how far Mingyu is willing to take this, doesn’t know how much of himself he is about to lose in this little tirade.  
Jihoon feels as if he’s in some type of daze, the feel of having Mingyu pressed up close behind him is as much as a distraction as anything else, but there is something that he notices.

The air in the room isn’t as fevering as it was earlier, the tension is mild, bland at best. Yet, the mood is thick with arousal on both ends.  
It’s clear to Jihoon that Mingyu plans on taking his time because his actions are slow now, the way his hands are squeezing at the flesh of Jihoon’s ass says it all. The younger is planning something and whatever he has in mind Jihoon is surely eager to find out what it is.

A hand smooths down his back –bringing him out of his thoughts. Jihoon’s hands unfurl from within the couch cushions, instead they rest palm flat against the surface.   
An assertive hand nudged at his right side, strong hands gently pushing at him –signaling for him to turn over, so Jihoon obliges by the silent gesture. Allows Mingyu to turn him to lay on his back..

There’s some shifting around, some readjustments on both ends for both males. Jihoon’s legs are spread, Mingyu hovers himself in between them as he settles his hands on either side of Jihoon’s head, breath coming out in small huffs as he relaxes himself into a comfortable position between milky thighs.

Mingyu’s irises are sparkling, pupils’ dilated at least three times their normal size. There’s a staggering silence that falls into the room, a silence that surrounds them in a tight grip, holds them close –refusing to let either of them go, slip. The bland tension that once filled the room is no more, it has now dissipated and been replaced with a high level of sexual tension.

It trails over their skin in a languid kind of way, almost soothing as it glides underneath the skin and into their veins, running coolly alongside their blood.  
Jihoon’s ears begin to twitch, a tingling sensation starts to travel over his skin once again and now the need to mate, to fuck, to be claimed resurfaces and pushes its way through his body. His eagerness from before heightens and on instinct Jihoon lifts a leg to hook onto one of Mingyu’s thighs.

The younger seems to get the initial hint, his eyes trail from Jihoon’s face to the hoodie the elder still adorns, and he decides that he’s tired of seeing it. Pushing himself up off of his hands, he takes a hold of Jihoon’s hoodie. Takes the helm of the garment between his fingers and pulls it up. Tugs lightly to signal for the other to push his body up, and within seconds Jihoon is out of his sweater and left to lie against the cushions of their couch, nothing but bare, naked skin exposed to the one in front of him.  
It’s a breath taking sight for Mingyu, he’s presented with milky white skin. Mingyu’s eyes trail from the thin body in front of him and up to look at Jihoon’s face, when their eyes meet he’s presented with a shy smile.

The ears on top of Jihoon’s head have flattened and there’s a nice flush that graces Jihoon’s cheeks. A flush that only seems to spread down the elders’ neck and to his chest causing a nice pink hue to follow down the rest of his body.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Mingyu breathes the words out, voice filling the air in a husky yet aroused tune. Its music to Jihoon’s now perked again ears, his cat purrs at the endearing yet somewhat vulgar compliment.

Starting to feel his already weary patience dwindle Jihoon uses the leg he has hooked to Mingyu’s thigh to pull the other forward, he takes his other leg and in turn wraps it around Mingyu’s waist, trapping the other right where he wanted him.

There’s an annoyed pout on Jihoon’s lips, he raises a hand up to place on Mingyu’s face where it rests there for a while. His thumb casually caressing the skin just under the youngers’ lips before same hand slides down the length of the others sharp jaw, over his neck and to his chest where it stops.

Thin fingers fist into the soft material of Mingyu’s cotton shirt, there’s a gentle tug once, then another one with more force behind it comes right after.  
Jihoon’s eyes practically glare holes into the article of clothing, luckily Mingyu gets this hint as well because in the next few seconds the younger is pulling away, pushing himself up to where his back is straightened.

Mingyu’s hands grip at the helm of his fleece cotton shirt where fingers hook and pull the shirt forward until it’s sliding over broad shoulder and to the floor.  
Jihoon lovingly takes in the sight before him, his eyes train over the fine lines of muscles in the one above abdomen, takes in how they clench and tense every time Mingyu takes a breath. It’s so fascinating that Jihoon can’t take his eyes away, not even when his hand moves to tug at the belt on Mingyu’s jeans.

Mingyu gives Jihoon another knowing smile before getting from between the elders thighs and off of the couch. There’s a whine of complaint from Jihoon, but Mingyu doesn’t pay it any mind, instead he makes a show out of removing his pants.

He begins to slowly unbuckle his belt, slides the thick material away from its tail unhurriedly. Pops the button on his jeans with ease. He even sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, smirks as he moves a hand to slowly slide his zipper down, playfully fleeting his eyes to watch his hand before turning up to look at Jihoon, then back down again.  
It’s an amazing view, an amazing spectacle, but not enough. Nowhere close to being enough.

One of Jihoon’s hands has slide between his thighs, down his pelvis to wrap loosely around his hardened cock. And honestly it’s a view that Mingyu would love to see more of, so after ridding himself of his pants completely he moves back onto the couch.

There he presses himself back in between Jihoon’s thighs, he leans back a little, slides his hands to rest against the high rise of Jihoon’s calves, his eyes never once leaving the hand Jihoon has wrapped around his own cock.

Instead he gets comfortable, lets out a deep exhale through his nose as he clears his throat. “I want…” his words come out strained, a harsh grunt against his vocal chords. “I want to watch you pleasure self.”

Mingyu takes pride in the groan that settles in Jihoon’s throat, takes pride in the blossoming blush on the elders cheeks as he watches the other squirm around to adjust his body into a more relaxed position.

Mingyu moves away, pushing his body back on his hands, allows himself to get comfortable; eagerly ready for the show that is about to take place right in front of him.  
Jihoon takes in a breath, exhales the air throw his nose. There’s a fresh blush on his face, nervousness rides over his skin right along with embarrassment, and he has never done this in front of anyone before. So the thought, no, the fact that he was about to do it now, right here, right in front of Mingyu had him anxious.

Slowly, carefully, Jihoon tightens the loose grip on his cock, pumps once then twice. His free hand comes down to rest on the flat of his stomach as he quickens his strokes. His thin fingers pad softly against the flesh of his stomach as he tries his best to ignore Mingyu and instead concentrate.

Jihoon keeps a steady pace with his strokes, they aren’t fast, but they aren’t slow, in fact they’re just right. Jihoon makes sure not to squeeze to hard, not to put too much pressure in the palm of his hand, makes sure his grip is strong but not too over bearing. 

He’s eager yes, but it would be embarrassing if he were to cum right away. No, he didn’t want that.  
Closing his eyes, Jihoon moved the hand placed on his stomach down towards his aching sack. Mingyu watches as that hand glides past fine lines of pubic hair, past the base of his cock, then down to the tighten sack.

Mingyu takes an audible swallow as he watches Jihoon’s reedy fingers grip around his sack, watches as that same hand holds and then tugs on the pulled flesh. The moan that flows easily from Jihoon’s lips has Mingyu’s cock twitching against his stomach. “Shit hyung, you’re so sexy like this, so pretty.”

Jihoon mewls at the compliment, spreads his legs a little wider, giving Mingyu a better view of what he’s doing to himself and Mingyu can feel the drool start to slip down the side of his mouth.

It’s so hot, the scene in front him. So hot the way Jihoon’s back arches beautifully off of the couch, so beautiful the way Jihoon’s thigh muscles visibly flex under the skin, how his legs shake slightly every time he strokes his cock. It’s so fucking gorgeous and it’s all for him to see, to devour.

Mingyu’s eyes narrow as Jihoon brings his hand back up his shaft, he stares intently as he watches Jihoon thumb over the head of his cock, pushes the bud of his finger into the leaking slit and fuck, he can’t just sit back and watch this anymore, he has to do something, has to taste.

Pushing himself forward he takes a gentle hold of Jihoon’s wrist, makes the elder push his hand back down to the base. There’s a whine that slips from Jihoon’s lips, but Mingyu only leans up to kiss it away.

His eyes bore down into the others as he speaks, hand still wrapped around that thin wrist. “I want you to stroke, while I suck you off, okay?” Mingyu takes in the blush that blossoms on Jihoon’s cheeks, takes in the way the other fights back a moan as the perked ears on his head twitch.

“M-Ming.” There’s a hint of protest in Jihoon’s voice that he simply kisses away. He already has a knowing feeling of what Jihoon is about to say so he only shushes it away.  
“Don’t worry baby, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” He gently places another kiss to Jihoon’s lip before pulling away completely. He settles himself right back between the elders’ legs, the hand around Jihoon’s wrist moves away to place on the other side of his thigh.

He presses a kiss to Jihoon’s trembling fingers before moving his lips to kiss at the head of the others aching erection. He flicks his tongue over the slit causing a hiss to grit its way from Jihoon’s teeth.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Mingyu wraps his lips around the head of Jihoon’s cock, sucks gently before pulling his lips back to suck at the pre cum that has protruded from the slit. Jihoon’s hips buck up and it’s so fucking hot, so god damn sexy.

A groan rumbles in Mingyu’s throat as he repeats his previous action. Pushing forward and sucking Jihoon down until his lips touch the elders’ fingers. He hollows his cheeks then suck as he pulls up, blows them out again as he sucks back down and fuck, Jihoon is saying his name in a small voice, his legs are starting to shake more and the hand that was fondling his sack is now gripped tight in Mingyu’s hair. 

Mingyu brings that hand that was once holding onto Jihoon’s wrist up to press at the others pelvis, spreads out his fingers and pushes down with force to keep the elders’ hips firm on the couch.

Mingyu digs his only free hand in between the couch cushions, pulls out a half bottle of lube, and pops the cap with his thumb. Jihoon doesn’t see him, but he does hear the pop of a bottle being open. Feels the light poke of a cold lubed finger press against his entrance, fells the way Mingyu sucks him down as he simultaneously pushed that same prodding finger inside of him.

It has his breath catching in his throat, has his hips pushing up and “of fuck, o-oh Ming,” Jihoon’s thighs clench as his back arches high off the couch, his tail wraps tight around Mingyu’s right biceps.

It’s good, so good the way Mingyu pushes inside gently, ventures around a little before crooking his fingers upwards, presses around a bit before hitting that certain bundle of nerves that has Jihoon seeing starts behind his vision.

So good, but Jihoon knows it can get better, will get better, and that’s what he’s waiting for. Waiting for Mingyu to push him over the edge.

There’s a slight sting –barely noticeable– when Mingyu slides in a second finger to go alongside his other one and starts making a scissoring motion, opening him up. All the while the sucks to his cock get stronger and Jihoon has completely forgotten that he was supposed to be stroking his member.

Jihoon’s fingers squeeze tight around his cock and a moan falls from his lips with ease as Mingyu curves both fingers up to press into his spot while at the same time hollowing his cheeks before swallowing around him.

It has Jihoon’s eyes watering from the over stimulation that’s happening, his toes curl into the smooth surface of the couch as Mingyu’s fingers start to move, setting a dangerously fast pace that just isn’t fair because with each thrust of his fingers the tip of his buds push up hard against that certain bundle of nerves, and damn it Jihoon feels over whelmed. 

It’s when Mingyu pulls up, tongue pressed hard against his dick, lips wound tight around his cock as his lips reach the tip to suck hard at the sensitive cock head, when dull teeth scrape over the head, sink a little into the slit to pull out the pre cum that flows like water does Jihoon feel it.

Feel the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach, feels his cock twitch against Mingyu’s lips as the other kisses over the base, licking here and there to catch the pre cum that drools from the top, does Jihoon really feel it, fucking starts to drawn in it.

His hips try to buck up, but Mingyu’s hands restricts the action, keeps his hips down, firm against the cushions. His abdomen muscles are convulsing, straining to keep control. The fingers in his ass are relentless, pushing him closer and closer to the edge as they work him open, makes him moan out his pleasure into the space of the room.

The tears that started to stream down his face continue in waves, his body feels as if it’s being put in over drive every time Mingyu sucks his down, runs his tongue over his sensitive cock head to press into the slit, every time he scrapes those teeth over the foreskin of his cock when he swallows down.  
It’s all too much, the pull in the pit of his groin gets to its breaking point and Jihoon can’t last any longer, can go no further.

“F-Fuck, Ming…I-I’m,” Jihoon doesn’t get to finish his words when the lips on his cock disappear and the fingers in his ass pull out all in one swift motion. The hand Mingyu had rested on his pelvis wraps tight around Jihoon’s on hand and squeezes tight, stops the impending orgasm that was to come and Jihoon feels as if he’s going to explode.

His back arches as he lets out a pained sob, a dry orgasm. Something he’s never experienced before wrecks his entire body in waves as his skin tingles from the faux release, toes clench and muscles flex from the force of it all.

It’s so unfair, so uncalled for, the way Mingyu is teasing him, pushing him close to the end before pulling him right back down, it’s rude and he loves it.  
“Ming,” Jihoon’s words come out breathless and his voice is small as he talks, almost faint as he speaks. “Why’d…you stop, why…”

There’s a wet opened mouthed kiss being pressed against his lips, urgent in its haste and Jihoon takes to it all in good nature. Kissing back with all the strength he has, doing his best to match the ferocity that in gulps him, pulls him in.

Both of Mingyu’s hands are at his sides, thumbs rubbing slow circles into his sensitive flesh, and fingers gripping gently as the other adjusts himself. Pushes his body up as he aligns his hips with Jihoon’s, presses their cocks together.

Its bliss is what it is, pure unfiltered bliss and Jihoon loves it, loves it the way he hasn’t love anything in a long time.  
Mingyu rocks his hips once, then twice, he makes sure to not allow too much pressure; is careful with the force. The last thing he wants is for Jihoon to come undone from this; no. This is not the way he wants to get the other off, when the elder does cum it’ll be around his dick.  
The kiss continued for a few more seconds before both pulled away, the need for air now to strong to ignore any longer. 

Jihoon’s cheeks are a nice flushed pink, his eyes are watery obviously from being cut off. The unshed tears sparkle as Jihoon looks up to him, surveys him, waits for him to make a move. It’s endearing in a cute way Mingyu thinks.

Pulling his hands away from Jihoon’s sides he brings them down to rest at the others knees, pushes them up so his hands now lay on the others calves.  
He uses one hand to hitch one of Jihoon’s legs up and over his shoulder, while the other takes a hold of his cock, rubs the tip against Jihoon’s puckered entrance, tease the hole by lightly pushing the head to enter before pulling away.

Mingyu can feel Jihoon’s body shivers, feels the way the muscles of his thighs clench under the skin, sees how Jihoon’s back arches, watches the way the elders’ body bends with ease. It’s the benefits of being dancer.

The younger takes in a breath, he’s thought about this all day, has waited for this moment. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall he can’t help but smile. He has a good 2 hours before any of the other members make it back home, and it’s all the time he needs.

Picking up the bottle of lube that’s made its way somehow behind him, he pops the cap with his thumb and squeezes a bit over his aching erection. The cool from the gel brings a hiss to slide through clenched teeth. He has to take a deep inhale of breath before he does anything.

Has to get himself under control before he loses his mind, destroys his sanity. With a nit in his brow Mingyu takes a hold of his dick, give it a few leisure pumps before aligning himself back up with Jihoon’s entrance.

This is the moment he’s waited for, the moment that’s finally here. Breathing steadily through his nose he licks his tongue over dry lips and pushes in, slowly.  
Jihoon’s eyes squeeze shut at the feel of being entered, two fingers not nearly enough to prep him for Mingyu’s girth. The sting that flares up his spine only gets stronger as Mingyu pushes in more, but its fine, it’s okay because Jihoon likes the sting, likes the feel of Mingyu opening him up.

It feels like forever, but it’s really only a couple of seconds before Mingyu has completely sheathed himself inside the smaller male. He sits balls deep in the shorter, stomach muscles sucked in tight, and the skin nice and taught as Mingyu tries to grasp his bearings.

Jihoon’s back is still bent in that beautiful arch that Mingyu simply adores. His skin is covered in a nice thin layer of sweat, his breathing is labored as he waits for Mingyu, and his hands are by his sides, fingers digging as best they can into the leather underneath him.

It’s such a pretty sight. “You’re doing so good hyung, feels so good wrapped around my cock.” Mingyu is leaning over now, lips pressing at the exposed skin of Jihoon’s neck while his hand runs over the elder’s abdomen.

Jihoon is shaking, his ears lay flat against his head as a shuttering breath leaves his lips. Mingyu hasn’t moved yet, but the younger already feels so good inside him, feels just right.

“F-Fuck, ming, oh my god,” Jihoon brings a hand up to trail in Mingyu’s hair, fingers grasp at long locks as the kisses to his neck turn sloppy. Mingyu groans when he feels nails scrape against his scalp, takes it as a sign to move.

With a heavy heart Mingyu pulls back his hips then strokes, he’s slow with his thrusts, takes his time so Jihoon can really feel him inside, feel him take him, claim him.  
“Shit,” Jihoon says, his thighs quake as his grip tightens in Mingyu’s hair. He really underestimated the other’s size. Now that the younger is moving inside of him everything has changed.

The other feels amazing, absolutely wonderful and Jihoon can’t get enough. He calm’s his nerves before gaining the strength to push his own hips up, grinds against the others length as he pushes in, matches Mingyu’s slow thrust with his own in reply.

He even tightens his walls every now and again just to drag a moan from the younger, and god damn it if it isn’t one of the sexiest sounds Jihoon has ever heard.  
“F-Fuck, Hyung, don’t do that, I’ll cum.” Mingyu presses the words into Jihoon’s throat as he buries his head into the crook of the elders’ throat. His breath comes out in hot pants against the others skin causing small goosebumps to form there.

Mingyu presses one last sloppy kiss to Jihoon’s neck before pulling back and gripping Jihoon’s other leg and lifts it over his opposite shoulder, he’s teased both of them to the point of breaking and now is the time he ends this; pushes them over the edge.

Leaning forward he kisses Jihoon square on the lips all the while he pulls back and thrust in. The movement is rough, he can hear the couch squeak under him but he doesn’t care.

He pulls back again and again, soon he has a fast pace going, his lips hover over Jihoon’s own as he fucks into him, rocks his world.

Jihoon’s hands are gripping at his biceps, fingers digging deep into the skin as his head falls back into the cushions, mouth opened wide as moans of hot pleasure pours out. His words are a jumbled mess and it only gets worse when Mingyu aims his hips in just the right direction.

The tip of his dick pushes against that certain bundle of nerves and Jihoon is wailing. Mingyu knows he’s’ found it by the way the other is clenching around him, gripping him tight as if he doesn’t want the other to leave. It’s all so good, so fucking good.

Jihoon’s eyes are started to well again from the sheer pleasure coursing through his veins, there’s a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and Jihoon knows this is it. Leaning up to press his lips against Mingyu he talks to the younger, coaches him.

“Mingyu…I-I can’t hold it anymore,” He pants “So fuck me, fuck me until I’m cuming all over myself,” Jihoon’s words are breathless as his head falls back again, his hips grind against the others in a hurried rush, his orgasm sits right at the edge, waiting to be pushed over.

Mingyu, sweet sweet Mingyu, doesn’t have to be told twice. Pushing himself up he takes a firm hold of Jihoon’s hips and fucks into him.  
His thrusts are relentless as he strokes inside the other, makes sure to press his cock right up against that certain spot.

The room is filled with the sounds of their combined heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin. It’s wonderful, skin tingling wonderful.

The younger mover to wrap one hand around Jihoon leaking erection and with only a few hard pumps Jihoon is coming undone, crashing down and cumming all over himself, just the way he wanted.

His body convulses, muscles tense and his breath hitches causing the moan that leaves his lips to come out sounding husky and drained.

It’s a pretty sight, a sight alone that is enough to make Mingyu himself cum, but it’s the clenching off Jihoon’s ass that pushes him over the edge. With a jerk of hips Mingyu hits his own high, he continues to thrust in order to milk both of their orgasms.

After a few uncoordinated strokes the younger finally pulls off and collapses on side of Jihoon.

Jihoon’s inhaling and out is slow and shallow, the obvious signs of sleep looming over him, Mingyu can't help but think the elder looks adorable all fucked out against the couch cushions. While Mingyu’s own breathing is labored, his heart is pounding hard against his chest, his eyesight is a bit of a mess for the first few minutes, but it fades in time.

When he finally does regain some of his strength he looks over to Jihoon whose eyes are closed. His chest is raising and falling, breath coming out even. Mingyu can hear light snores leave the others lips and he can’t help but find it all kinds of cute.

Cute how he’s fucked the other into basic unconsciousness’. Pushing himself up he carefully climbs off of Jihoon and gets off the couch.

 

Leaning forward he presses a sweet kiss to Jihoon’s cheek. The elder of the two of them stirs, Jihoon’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Mingyu. “Ming?” His voice is soft with hints of drowsiness lingering around.

“Hey,” Mingyu says, a soft smile graces his face as his eyes crinkle. “Was it good?” he asks, voice full of care as he kneels down beside the couch so Jihoon can view him better.

A small smile slides over Jihoon’s features as he nods. “It was amazing, thank you.” Mingyu only smiles as he fits his arms under the elders’ body and lifts him up. “No, thank you hyung, now come on, lets’ get you cleaned up.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Jihoon wakes up he finds that he’s in his own room, body wrapped in warm sheets. It’s comfortable, there’s cool air brushing over his face as he looks around. The only light in the room comes from the street post outside their dorm building.

By the sound of it, Jihoon can tell that’s its early morning. The sound of cars passing by are faint, very faint, which leads him to believe that it’s going on at least 3 am.

It’s usual the time the city of Seoul –this part of it anyway – buckles down. Closing his eyes, Jihoon lets out a content sigh. His body feels warm, nice and toasty. His skin has this nice tingling sensation coursing over it and it makes his toes curl, bringing a cute little smile to pull at his lips.

For some reason it makes Jihoon giggle, he doesn’t know _why_ it makes him giggle, he just knows that it does. He can’t really grasp why he just feels so _good_ all of a sudden, but really, it’s not like it’s a bad thing.

He takes to squirming around under the sheets, simply enjoying the feel of smooth silk running across his skin when a voice speaks out to him, stops him in his little game of tussle in the velvet panes.

“Feeling good, hyung?”

The voice that talks to him is soft spoken, mixed in with the lingering sound of sleep. When Jihoon shifts his body around to face the person that addressed him, he comes face to face with Mingyu.

The younger has his arms pulled up, both are folded under his pillow. His eyes are half lidded as he looks back at him, a gentle smile graces his features as he looks over Jihoon with care.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Hyung?” Mingyu asks, there’s merit in his voice this time around and Jihoon has the strongest urge to kiss it away, to take some of the merit for himself even though he’s already in a really good mood.

Instead all Jihoon does is nod, he moves himself until he is laying on his stomach again, pushes his legs up so he’s hunched over with his knees pressing into the mattress as he pushes the rest of his body up with his hands.

He slides out of the bed with ease, doesn’t bother trying to cover anything up, Mingyu has seen all there is to see anyway so he simple waltz his way over to the bathroom door. Jihoon can hear the slight shuffle of sheets as Mingyu adjust himself on the bed.

He chooses to ignore it as he walks into the bathroom, there’s already a hand running through his hair as he closes the door behind himself. He could use a hot shower, even though he’s pretty sure that Mingyu cleaned him up well a warm towel being wiped over his abdomen is nothing compared to the feel of hot water running down over his skin.

Turning to the side he opens the cabinet doors and pulls out a fluffy white towel, places it on the counter, the moves over to the shower. Pulling back the curtain he leans over slightly to turn the water on. Pulls the knob out, turns it slightly to the left a few times until he gets the right temperature.

Once the water pressure is just to his liking he steps in, body immediately relaxing under the heated stream. He takes in a deep breath as he tilts his head down, allowing the water to cascade through his hair, play against his scalp as it cleans him.

It’s a great feeling that soon turns into a giddy one once his happy mood from just a while ago comes back at full force. Even though the feeling never actually left, the tingling sensation that ran over his skin once he woke up is back and ready to play as it flits its way over his skin and through his veins.

He feels like dancing, which is silly because he is more than 100% sure that shower and dancing don’t go together, so he just opts to hum instead. It’s a safer and smarter route. He’s so into his little tune that he doesn’t hear when the door opens or when it closes, he doesn’t hear the soft pat of feel as they hit the floor, slowing moving in his direction.

He’s so far gone that he doesn’t notice the curtain get drawn back or that there is no a strong body pressed right up against his own, no he doesn’t notice any of these things until a pair of well-built arms wrap around his waist.

He jolts of course, body going tense as his ears perk, tail raising in slight alarm only for his entire body to relax once he hears a soft chuckle escape from behind him.

Mingyu presses a kiss to his cheek. “You know, to say that you’re half human half cat, your senses suck really badly.”

Jihoon hisses at the younger, but there’s no threat to it. Instead he only turns his head to nip at the other’s cheek, smiling in satisfaction when the other groans in mock pain.

“Ow hyung,” Mingyu whines as he recoils back, removing a hand from Jihoon’s waist to rub at his cheek. “I’m such a good person, why would you hurt me?”

Jihoon doesn’t answer, he only laughs as he reaches to take hold of his shampoo. He’s recently started using the strawberry scented kind. It always leave his hair feeling nice and soft, plus the members seem to really enjoy it so that’s an added plus.

Mingyu jumps into action quickly, quietly taking the shampoo bottle out of his hands, a hand moves down to rest at the flat of his stomach, pulling him back. Jihoon allows himself to be moved, allows Mingyu to take care of him in the way the younger so desperately craved to.

Normally actions like these would annoy him, but right now he can’t help but to find them really cute.

He sighed as deft fingers moved through his hair, finger buds dug gently into his scalp as hands moved the shampoo around. Mingyu makes sure to leave no part of his head untouched and that included his ears. When he’s done he makes sure to wash every bit of shampoo out of his hair, and the end result is great. His hair is clean and that’s all the matters, expect Mingyu’s hands have moved back to touch at his ears. Where he plays with the lobes.

To which Jihoon should have known, should have fucking realized that the younger had something up his sleeve, that this wasn’t some pure encounter.

Slim fingers glide up and over his ears before moving down to the base where they squeeze lightly. The fur there is slick and wet, the skin underneath pink and heated. Jihoon does his best to ignore the shiver of warmth that trails up his spine behind the touch, tries to ignore how Mingyu has pressed himself up close to him, hips aligned perfectly with his ass.

Fucking great, Jihoon shifts, his hands move behind him to grip onto Mingyu’s thighs, the other has started a slow grind while his fingers continue to do torturous things to his ears. Kneading the soft lobes, turning them into a plaint little appendages while the rest of his body starts to feel hot, and it’s not from the shower.

A keening sound passes through his lips as he tries to get a hold of the situation. He digs his nails into the soft wet skin of Mingyu skin, hoping to give a warning to the younger boy, but it only serves to fuel him.

Mingyu’s hips jerk against him, a grunt sounds but is drowned out by Jihoon’s own moan, that soon turns into a crescendo of different tunes and notes. The younger has taken to nibbling on one of the lobe of his hears, heightening his sensitivity and riling him up.

“F-Fuck, Ming,” Jihoon grunts out, his own hips have started to push back against the other, his hands are still steadfast on the other’s hip as his eyes slip closed. Mingyu has taken to moaning out every time he nibs at one of his ears, hands now gone and instead rest on Jihoon’s waist where fingers run soft patterns into the smooth skin.

“You feel so good Hyung, pressed up against my dick like this,” He says as he rocks his hips up, hands now gripping firm into Jihoon’s sides. “Would feel even better wrapped around my cock as I fuck you against the wall.”

There’s a whine that slips from Jihoon’s lips as his teeth clench together, bottom lip trembling ever so lightly as he envisions the scenes in his head. He can see his legs wrapped tight around Mingyu waist as the boy fucks into him, can feel the press of his swollen sack as it smacks against his ass from every hard thrust, and fuck is it a good sight.

Mingyu kisses at his ear, then at his cheek trails his soft lips down to Jihoon’s neck before coming back up to press at his ear again.

“Would you like that Hyung? For me to fuck you up against this wall, nice and slow,” He nips at the tip of a furry ear. “Make you cum, fuck you out until you can’t see straight, want me to make it so good that I have to carry you out because you can’t walk right?”

“Shit Ming, fuck.” Jihoon hisses out, his knees brush against each other, quacking at the words Mingyu press into his ears, into his _skin_.

The hands on his sides move up to play with his erect nipples, fingers twist the nubs until it borderline hurts and Jihoon can’t stop the pathetic whines that come from him, drips from his open mouth like a mantra.

“Do you want that hyung? Want me to make it good, make you feel good, you know I can,” and with those words Mingyu turns him around, presses his smaller frame with his much larger build up against the wall. Corners him in so he can’t run, even though running is the farthest thing from Jihoon’s mind.

Mingyu leans down, his lips are pressing into the soft of Jihoon’s cheek as a shaky breath hisses through his nostrils. Hands run up and down his sides, fingers press hard into skin at different points on his body; leaving nothing but heated warmth in its wake.

The younger moves further down, his lips press into his neck, teeth bite into his skin and its good, so fucking good.

“Hyung,” Mingyu breathes out against his neck, places a hot opened mouthed kiss between the junctions of his collarbones. “Can I take you here? Like this?” Mingyu asks as he trails his lips back up, moves them to press into Jihoon’s own. It’s not a kiss, just a simple press of lips on lips, but it’s enough to have Jihoon biting back a moan. Body trembling in the youngers’ hold.

It takes everything in him to muster out a weary ‘yes’ and as soon as he does Mingyu instantly has his legs wrapped around his waist, hands resting comfortable underneath his kneecaps.

Jihoon’s hands take purchase on Mingyu’s shoulders, carefully bracing himself for what’s to come. The water streaming over them has now gone cold but nothing aside from heat surrounds them, suffocates them.

Mingyu’s lips are still pressed tight against his, he can feel the others dick press between his ass cheeks. Every now and again the younger will move, thrust his hips up into the crevice of his ass and it has him _yearning_. There’s a whine that sits on his tongue, rolls around in his mouth as Mingyu teases him, fucking _toys_ with him.

It’s all so fucking unfair and Jihoon honestly wishes the other would just get this over with, he’s put up with Mingyu’s teasing for the past day now and he doesn’t need if for a new one. Sinking his teeth in the soft skin of his bottom lip, ignoring the pout on Mingyu’s own, Jihoon decides to take matters into his own hands.

He rocks his hips once, thrusts them up to match the light roll of Mingyu’s own. He’s rewarded with a deep groan that sends chills down his spine. Mingyu lets out a stuttering breath, his thighs tense along with his shoulders.

It’s clear the other is contemplating on what action to take next, trying to decide if he wants to fuck Jihoon now or drawl things out even more in order to drive the other insane. Jihoon is thankful when the other opts for the first.

One hand moves from the secure position under his knee, slides to Mingyu’s front to take hold of his cock. The head is a deep red while the length itself is a nice flush of deep pink, it’s so pretty, so big, and Jihoon is ready to have it where the sun doesn’t shine.

Carefully, fucking _slowly_ , Mingyu presses the head against his entrance and Jihoon forces himself to relax, wills his muscles to loosen up for what’s to come.

It stings of course, but Jihoon isn’t all that concerned, he’s had Mingyu’s dick up his ass enough times to know that the burning will subside as soon as he’s fully inside.

Once Mingyu is buried balls deep the stinging lingers around a bit before completely disappearing, leaving nothing but unfiltered pleasure in its wake and it’s fucking amazing.

Jihoon is panting, little moans leave his lips as he fully adjust to the others size. The stretch that presses into him is good, so fucking good that the feeling alone has him seeing stars. His hands trail up from Mingyu’s shoulders and into his hair. Fingers slide into raven looks as he presses a kiss to the others neck.

Mingyu has his face buried in his hair, Jihoon can feel the hot puffs of air that leave the youngers’ nose press into his scalp. He also feels the restraint, it’s in every inch of the others body and Jihoon wants to ease it out.

Sinking his teeth into soft skin, he nibbles there, bites the skin, rolls it around a bit before tugging gently. He’s definitely left a mark, give or take a few hours a nice red hickey will blossom into he bruised skin.

He flicks his tongue over the wound in apology, mewling softly into Mingyu’s neck. It’s an action that kicks Mingyu in gear because as soon as the sounds leave him the other is thrusting up, pulling his hips all the way back before bucking them up in a harsh movement. There’s a satisfied grunt that sounds from Mingyu’s chest when he hears the little gasp of surprise that leaves Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon’s body feels as if it’s going to combust, his nerves are on fire as his head lolls back against the cold tiled wall. Eyes closed tight as his thighs clamp hard around Mingyu’s waist, the others thrust are slow at first, nice and smooth.

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu to pick up the pace, hips now starting a face rhythm, strokes go from being long and sensual to hard and fast. The tension between them is damn near unbearable and Jihoon feels as if he’s going to pass out, but he doesn’t.

Because Mingyu is right here, pressed right up against him and the feel of the others skin pressed nice and hot against his own is enough to keep him sane, at least for now.

Hot breath fans over his skin as Mingyu moves a hand to slide between their two bodies, glides it down to wrap loosely around his cock. The heat from Mingyu hand is enough to have his breath hitching, back arching off the wall, hips stuttering up in a confused motion, his body isn’t sure if it wants to continue pushing back against the other or to thrust forward into the warm heat that surrounds him.

“Hyung,” Mingyu breathes into the side of his cheek “Hyung, I’m close.”

Jihoon lets out a stuttered breath as he clings harder to Mingyu, wraps his arms tight around the others neck. “Me too,” he says, voice trembling as his body starts to tense. The grip Mingyu has on his dick gets tighter, the pumps are more firm with the desire to get him off.

One hard squeeze mixed with the bud of Mingyu’s thumb digging into the slit is enough to push him over the edge. His mouth falls open, a long drawn out moan leaves him as his body starts to spasm, his climax claims him, waves of pleasure rake over his body, pricks into his skin in a delicious manner.

Mingyu continues to stroke him until there is nothing left for Jihoon to give, until small whines of over stimulation start to fall from his lips, it’s then that the hand between them removes itself in order to take purchase back onto Jihoon side.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Mingyu to cum soon after, arms tightening around Jihoon’s waist, hips moving languidly as he rides out his orgasm.

They stay wrapped into each other for what feels like forever, by time Jihoon opens his eyes he notices that they’re both their bodies have slide to where they are now seated on the shower floor.

Mingyu arms are no longer around him, instead his hands rest on the swell of his thighs, fingertips pressing in softly here and there to sooth and comfort. Jihoon finds it all endearing.

Kisses are being peppered all over his face, whispers of how good he is, how good he _was_ are being pressed into his skin. It causes small mewls to run up his throat, his ears twitch, cheeks flush a pretty pink as Mingyu continues to press his praise over his skin, into his body.

A few more minutes pass between them before Mingyu is pushing at Jihoon to get up. Jihoon doesn’t want to move, he’s content on staying in this postion for a little longer but the warm hands pushing at his thighs say otherwise.

He gets up on shaky legs, one of his hands are clasped tight inside one of Mingyu’s own as he’s lead out of the shower and onto cold tile.

Mingyu reaches over him to grab a white dry towel, he places the towel on Jihoon’s head and starts to shuffle it around. Drying the others hair as best he can before bringing the towel down to run across pale skin.

He starts from Jihoon’s neck all the way down to his feet, he doesn’t stop until he’s sure Jihoon is completely dry.

Once he’s done he tosses the towel to the side, it catches on the side of the sink.

“I laid out one of my shirts for you, put that on then go into the kitchen, and I’ll be in there shortly.” Mingyu says, he’s standing straight up now, body pressed right behind Jihoon’s as he guides the smaller forward.

“Go ahead, Hyung,” Mingyu says, voice stern as he turns around to turn off the water, his back now facing Jihoon.

Jihoon doesn’t argue, he instead does as he’s told and pads his way back into the bedroom. His legs are a little lax, his knees wobble every few steps but it’s not enough to have him tripping over himself.

When he makes it back into the room he realizes that the atmosphere has turned a bit chilly, probably from the night’s air. With that he doesn’t hesitate in reaching over to pick up the white shirt that lays on the bed, along with the boxers that lay beside it.

He slips inside of Mingyu’s shirt with ease, slides his arms through the arm sleeves with little difficulty, he slips the boxers on right after. Jihoon acknowledges how the shirt is way too big, the bottom hem falls way past his knees, with another few inches it’ll be down to his feet, but Jihoon doesn’t complain. The shirt holds a few small hints of Mingyu and he is satisfied with that knowledge alone.

He toys with the shirt collar for a few minutes before heaving a heavy sigh. He turns to look back at the bathroom door for a while before he walks out of the room.

The soft carpet that flits under his feet is comforting, makes Jihoon feel as if he’s back in his old bedroom back in Busan.

There’s a light on in the kitchen and Jihoon vaguely wonders if Mingyu had been in there before following him into the bathroom. He was pretty sure that if any of the members were in the dorm then they’d most likely be asleep by now, assuming that it’s going on…

Jihoon looks around for the clock they keep in the far corner of the room, he left his phone back in his bedroom, not bothering to bring it with him. When he spots the ticking clock he notes that it’s a little past 4:30 in the morning.

He decides to ignore the little warning bells going off inside his head, and instead enters the kitchen where he’s scared half to death by a figure in the corner by the coffee machine.

Once he has his baring back he takes in the figure, who happens to be none other than Wonwoo.

Wonwoo isn’t really doing much, he’s simply taking a few sips from the mug wrapped snug in his hand when he notices Jihoon’s small figured body in the entrance way to the kitchen.

Jihoon gives the other a small smile, in return Wonwoo gives one back and gestures for Jihoon to take a seat at the table, to which he does.

“You, for a while I thought I wouldn’t see you until all this was over, and yet here you are,” Wonwoo says, a soft chuckle falling from his lips as he takes a seat right beside Jihoon. He places his mug on the table and turns his body slight to the left, he rest his chin in his hand as he turns his head in order to give Jihoon his full and undivided attention.

“Yeah well,” Jihoon starts, a cute little blush falls over his cheeks as he brings a hand up to move some hair out of his face. He’s not used to having Wonwoo complete attention, it’s usually a few words or an already fading glance, but never something like this.

It has the hair on the back of his neck raising in anticipation. “Things have been pretty crazy these last few days so, yeah.” Jihoon ends his sentence with a forced and awkward cough, much to Wonwoo’s amusement.

“Jihoon, do I make you nervous,” Wonwoo’s voice sounds cool, smooth like a clear jazz beat. Jihoon ignores the way the tune makes his toes curls and his back straighten.

He shakes his head, tilting it a little to the side but he never gets a chance to actually answer the question Wonwoo has placed in front of him because soft lips are pressing into the side of his neck and all previous words and thoughts fade away from his mind within an instance.

“Your skin…is so soft, did you just get out the shower?” Wonwoo asks as he presses his nose deeper into the side of Jihoon’s neck, nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent falling from the others skin in waves.

One of Jihoon’s hands come up to rest on Wonwoo’s thigh, his palm pressing down hard into the firm muscle, he can feel them flex under his fingers, fucking _feels_ how Wonwoo himself has tensed up.

Wonwoo’s hands are grabbing at his sides, it’s an awkward angle but it doesn’t stop the elder from pulling on him until Jihoon is practically sat right in the others lap.

One of Jihoon’s hands lay flat on the table while the other one rest firm against Wonwoo’s chest. He can feel the others heartbeat underneath his fingertips, he can feel the hot puffs of air that press into his hair, dances over his scalp.

It’s clear that Wonwoo’s can’t keep his hands to himself, one hand grabs at the thickness that is one of his thighs while the other trails up his right side, unconsciously pulling him closer. Jihoon can’t stop the low moan that passes his lips, his thighs clench together on instinct.

There’s a familiar heat that shoots up his spine as his tail flicks against the cold tile floor, his ears flatten against his head when a cool tongue runs up the side of his neck and up to one of his flatten ears.

“Jihoonie,” Wonwoo’s breath is warm as he speaks, his teeth blunt as they nip at his ear. The hand that was earlier palming at one of Jihoon’s thighs is now dipping its way between his legs, cupping at the growing erection that hides there.

“I haven’t even started and you’re already hard for me,” Wonwoo breaths as he bends down to kiss at a flushing cheek. “Did Mingyu treat you well, Jihoon?” Wonwoo practically growls as he peppers Jihoon’s face with kisses. “Did he fuck you good while I was gone?”

Jihoon can do nothing but nod, incoherent moans fall from his lips as he does his best not to buck into Wonwoo’s hand, he doesn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of knowing just how turned on he has gotten him but at the same time he isn’t sure what’s more distracting, the words Wonwoo purrs into his ears or the hand between his legs that relentlessly palms him into full hardness.

Jihoon is about to say something, about to protest but is never given the chance, instead he finds himself laid out on the kitchen table, his hips are being lifted, boxers being pulled off with ease.

Out of pure habit he closes his legs, his hands come up to fist into the bottom hem of the shirt and he pulls it down, covering his lower region. It earns him a dissatisfied tick from Wonwoo who simply smacks his hands away.

Wonwoo is gentle in the way he pushes Jihoon’s shirt up, gentle in the way he spreads the smallers legs wide until nothing is being hidden and it all makes Jihoon’s breath catch in his throat.

The blush the never left his cheeks only gets redder as he tries his best to cover his face. Wonwoo is relentless though. He kisses the inside of one thing, lips barely grazing the skin, but it’s enough to have Jihoon jerking in shock. He can already feel goosebumps starting to form there.

Jihoon braces himself as he feels Wonwoo’s hands cup underneath his thighs, allows himself to get lost a little bit in the way those hands caress over the skin, how strong fingers press into plush skin, kneading until Jihoon is a whimpering mess on the table.

“Jihoon,” Wonwoo breathes out against a pale thigh. “I’ve thought about this, thought about you, about how I wanted you, how I _needed_ you for so long,” Wonwoo presses a kiss to Jihoon’s thigh, brings his tongue out to lick a strip up until his teeth are biting down gently into a fleshy hip. “I’ve thought about how I wanted to get you alone, how I wanted to take you, fuck you until you couldn’t see straight, fuck you until the only thing you could possible comprehend would be my name rolling from your lips, how my cock felt so good in your ass that you wouldn’t think about anything any _one_ else for the rest of your heat.”

Wonwoo’s voice has gone rough, his throat tight from trying to restrain himself. “I want you so fucking bad Jihoon,” he says as he stands up, back straight as he pulls Jihoon down by his thighs, rubs his clothed cock against the others soft ass, grinds down until Jihoon is a panting mess of anticipation.

Leaning forward Wonwoo captures Jihoon’s lips with his own. Their kiss is a mess, lips move together in a sloppy manner, wet smacks fill the air as they both fight for dominance, but in the end Wonwoo comes out on top.

With his lips still pressed against Jihoon’s he shifts ever so lightly. “Can I have you Jihoon? Can I take you right here? Fuck you into this table until you’re cumming all over yourself? Body left spazzing from the force of the orgasm I’ll be sure to give you?” Wonwoo asks as he places kisses to Jihoon’s throat.

Jihoon’s hands are tugging down at the belt buckle of Wonwoo’s pants, there’s a lewd grimace on his face as he does his best to keep sane.

“Fuck _yes_ , fucking _please_ Wonwoo, make me cum, fuck me good, just like you promised,” Jihoon’s hands release the belt in order to move up and into Wonwoo’s hair where lithe fingers pull and grip and the raven strands that live there. “Don’t stop until I’m a fucking mess, _fucking please_ ,”

Wonwoo doesn’t need any more convincing, he removes his hands from under Jihoon’s thighs and down to his belt. He makes quick work of the belt and in a matter of minutes he has his pants along with his boxers resting down by his ankles.

His cock stands full and heavy, bumps against his stomach as he shifts to pull Jihoon up by his wrists. “I’ll fuck you good baby, but first you have to help me prep you.”

Jihoon gets the hint. With his eyes trained solely on Wonwoo he shifts until he’s no longer on the table, instead he stands before Wonwoo, both his hands move to take hold of the cock in front of him.

A hiss falls from Wonwoo’s lips as he keeps the eye contact going. Jihoon gives him a little smirk before dropping to his knees. Hands placed down by his sides as he presses his face into the side of Wonwoo’s cock. He inhales, fucking _inhales_ the scent of Wonwoo’s balls and _fuck_ if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Wonwoo brings a hand up to slides into soft _pink_ strands, sinks his teeth into his bottom lips as Jihoon presses a kiss to the underside of his cock, licks a strip up all the way to the head. He watches as that sly little pink tongue presses into the slit, watches as a drop of pre cum surfaces to the top, nearly fucking losses it when Jihoon takes the head of his cock into his mouth, moans around him with this look of pure bliss on his face.

It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to start up a rhythm, his pace is slow at first before the impatience starts to seep in. He’s holding onto Wonwoo’s thighs as he sucks him down.

“Oh fuck, Jihoon, _shit_ ,” Wonwoo’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Jihoon’s throat. The younger is moaning as he takes him down, fucking swallows around him, Wonwoo can see drool slide down the other’s chin as pulls back just to dive right back in.

It’s so fucking sexy, so fucking hot to the point where he can feel that familiar pull deep down in his gut and “ _fuck, Jihoon, get up. Now._ ”

Jihoon doesn’t waste any time, he’s back on the table within seconds. Wonwoo slides between the others legs with ease. Gripping the base of his cock, Wonwoo pushes forward.

Jihoon squirms against the hard wood of the table anxiously, his breath catching once he feels the head of Wonwoo’s cock press into him.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jihoon breathes out, his eyes are closed tight as his hand make purchase on Wonwoo’s shoulders, he pushes back a little to encourage Wonwoo to hurry up, he’s too riled up to wait anymore.

Wonwoo himself is too far gone, with one swift thrust of his hips he’s seated comfortable inside the other and it’s everything he ever thought it would be.

Wonwoo isn’t stupid, he knows that Jihoon has been with Jisoo and Jeonghan, knows that his own boyfriend has had the other and yet with all those people, Jihoon feels so tight, so fucking _good_ around him that it nearly takes all his breath away.

He stays sheathed inside the other for a while, allows himself to come back down before moving. It’s clear that Jihoon is growing impatient, he’s already rocking his hips against Wonwoo’s cock, and for a while the elder lets him.

He watches as Jihoon fucks himself on his dick, rolls his hips forward before tilting them back, his own cock thick and neglected, pressed nice and heavy against his abdomen. It’s all so…

“ _Fucking beautiful,”_ Wonwoo takes a firm hold onto Jihoon’s hips and fucks into him with a pace so brutal he’s surprised the table isn’t making squeaking sounds. It isn’t long before he finds Jihoon’s prostate, it was an accident really, an accident that he’s proud of.

He takes to abusing that certain bundle of nerves with every thrust, he strokes with vigor into the one spot.

Jihoon’s head is tilted back, his nails digging deep into Wonwoo’s shoulders as moans fall from his lips so lewd that they’d put a slut to shame.

And Wonwoo loves it, loves how it’s his cock that Jihoon is going wild on, loves how the moans that fall from the smaller’s lips are different in pitch and register, how some are little hiccupping gasps while others are high pitched little whines with drawn out little whimpers here and there.

There is drool trailing down the side of Jihoon’s mouth as he continues to moan his pleasure into the space of the kitchen, his thighs are starting to tense, they’ve tighten around Wonwoo’s waist making it almost impossible for him to move.

Jihoon’s hands have moved up from his shoulders to grip at his face, were they take hold and pull him down until their lips are pressed against each other.

“Kiss me,” Jihoon’s voice is pleading. “Kiss the air right out of my lungs hyung,”

Wonwoo does, he kisses Jihoon until the other can’t breathe, he snakes a hand between their bodies, takes hold to Jihoon’s cock and pumps.

It only takes 3 pumps and a well angled thrust to push Jihoon over the edge. He comes with a scream. Wonwoo is sure if anyone else beside himself and Mingyu were in the house they would’ve been woken up.

It doesn’t take long for Wonwoo to cum right after, Jihoon’s walls clamp tight around him, sending him into his own world of orgasmic bliss.

Wonwoo nearly falls onto Jihoon, but he catches himself on his elbows. His face is pressed into the side of Jihoon’s neck while the other tilts his own in order to press kisses and words of praise into his cheeks, small hands play in his hair as they calm down.

However, it’s a roll of hips that pulls Wonwoo out of his daze sooner than later and he can’t stop the shutter that rakes over him, his arms move to wrap tight around Jihoon’s waist.

The sweet kisses that once plague his cheek have now turned into small kittenish licks. Sharp little canines nip up at his ear and a ragged breathe gets heaved out of him.

Soon little nips are being peppered over his neck and they only serve to rile him up. He can feel his dick getting hard all over again, it’s as if he didn’t just come down from one of the most mind blowing orgasm’s he’s ever had.

The thought of taking Jihoon again so soon makes him groan, he should be protesting, making the other stop so they can rest properly before starting another round, especially so soon, but he can’t.

Jihoon bites down at the junction right under his left ear, successfully bringing Wonwoo out of his little worry slump, lips press their in apology, but Wonwoo knows the other isn’t sorry.

“Hyung,” the words fall from Jihoon’s lips and wrap around Wonwoo like smooth silk. He’s still buried deep inside of the younger, cock getting harder by the minute.

“Hyung, Wonwoo _hyung_ , I’m still horny,” Jihoon tilts his head back to look at Wonwoo. His eyes are glazed over with lust, cheeks dusted a pretty shade of pink, lips still soft and abused from earlier.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, instead he simply stares into the younger’s eyes. Honestly, it’s not the smartest thing he could have done, he should have pulled out and walked away, yet instead he’s allowed the deep brown that is Jihoon’s eyes pull him in so deep that he feels as if Jihoon wanted him to murder someone he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Jihoon presses up, pulls Wonwoo impossibly close until the tips of their noses are touching. His eyes are half lidded when he speaks again.

“Will you make it go away, _please hyung_?” Jihoon is giving him the sweetest of looks and honestly, Wonwoo is doomed.

Because _fuck_. With a face like that, how can Wonwoo possibly say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but hang in there, it's almost over. I wanna thank everyone for all the love and support, it really means a lot.


	6. Not a chapter, but it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read below.

Hey all, after much debate, I've decided to go ahead and finish this. It's the first multi fic I've ever written and even tho my writing style has changed dramatically, I still want to finish this.

I want to send this fic off with a bang, so a bang it will be.

You'll get your meanie couple sex and I'll finish it off with Seungcheol and Soonyoung.

Then that's it.

 

So look forward to it, I hope to have it up in 2 weeks, will delete this later.


End file.
